Another High School Story :
by TheHiddleScona
Summary: Reyanna goes to a new high school with her brother Randy and she meets a lot of fun and new people. But a rumor goes out that shouldn't be told. Will she survive the whole year? Rated T for language.
1. The First Day

**_You asked for it and you got it! A John and Reyanna high school love fic! Alot of people emailed and PM me saying make a this about John and Reyanna. And someone had a good idea! A high school fic. Okay enough with the talking! LET'S GO! _**

Randy woke up in the morning groggy as usual. He looked around his spacious bedroom where he shared with his brother Nathan. It was time for school and Randy doesn't do schools. He looked over where last night's homework assignment not even finished or touched. Randy doesn't do homework either. He got dressed in his usual logo. A black shirt that says RUN DMC, baggy jeans, and of course a fresh pair Jordan's. He walked into Reyanna and Becky's room and started shaking Reyanna's shoulder for her to wake up. She didn't bulge. He loved his sister..to death but she is a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"Come on! Get up!" Randy yelled as she glared at him as her pretty light blue eyes turned darker.

"What is it?" she mumbled.

"It's your first day of school. Now hurry and get up!"

"What if I don't want to? _Wangy?" _she said motioning her hands as if a boy is masturbating.

"You promised that you wouldn't talk about that you..you..sausage sucker!" Randy yelled.

Reyanna gave him a dumb look. "Was that what you really wanted to say?"

"No. Not get your butt up!"

"How about you sit your butt down!"

As they continued arguing, Elaine quickly ran into the room. She looked as if she just got up from all of the noise. She was wearing her nightgown and rollers in her hair.

"That will be enough out of both of you." she scolded.

"But mom-" they both said in unison.

"No buts!" she yelled. "Reyanna get dressed, Randy eat breakfast or wait for your sister in the car!"

Elaine stormed out of the room. Randy looked back at his sister who seemed a bit fretful.

"What wrong with mom?" she asked her big brother as he looked at her with no answer.

"I'm not sure, but you better do what she says. You know how she get upset in the mornings."

As Randy walked out of the room Reyanna decided to get dressed. She had on ripped skinny jeans, an aeropostale sleeveless bright pink hoodie with a white undershirt, bright pink Converse, an iced out silver Barbie chain, love script hoop earrings, and a pink and white studded belt. She ran right out of the door and saw Randy smoking in the car. She was shocked at her big brother, her idol, her role model smoking a cigarette. She got in and slammed the Porsche door.

"Let me have some." she said trying to get it away from him. But her tiny arms were no match for his muscular arms.

"No. And get in the back, Jeff and Matt are tagging along." he said putting his key in the ignition.

"Who's Matt and Jeff?" she asked as he signaled for her to get in the back. She rolled her eyes as she did what her brother told her to do.

...

A few minutes during the ride they finally pulled up into a house. She looked up and saw two boys running out of the door. One has blondish, purplish, blueish, whatever color-ish hair, clothes that are slightly emo and some piercings and tattoos. The other looked like a normal kid. He had long black hair, a polo shirt and some acid washed jeans. As they neared the car they immediately saw Reyanna and started drooling.

"Dayyyyyuumm." Jeff said looking at her up with appetition. Randy glared at Jeff and took a deep breath. He can't be mad at them because his sister is very attractive.

"Guys this is my sister Reyanna."

Matt was about to shake her hand and be a gentlemen but Jeff jumped in front of him.

"F**k me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name Laura?" he smirked. "Please don't let your name be Laura." he silently prayed.

Matt pushed Jeff out of the way and shook Reyanna's hand.

"Hey I'm Matt."

"Reyanna." she smiled.

Jeff got back up and got in front of Matt. "Jeff." he said shaking her hand as she smiled. "My pants wanna say high also." he winked.

"Get in the damn car!" Randy yelled as they all retreated into the vehicle.

...

They all pulled up into the school and saw what is usually in front of a high school. Cheerleaders, Skaters, Prep, Rich Asians, Emo, Goths, Moshers, Chavs, Cholos(las), Jocks, Nerds, Drama club, Glee club, Tom boys, and Self Harmers.

"Wow." Reyanna said shaking her head. "So many stereotypes. Which one are you guys?"

"The jocks slash popular crowd." Jeff said.

"Oh." Reyanna said. "Well I better find the office, later."

She was about to walk away until her brother grabbed her arm. She looked up and him and blinked.

"Be safe. The urban jungle is the worst place that you can ever be at." Randy warned.

She nodded as he walked away. She took a last look at the high school crowd and walked into the building.

**_Okay! Should I continue? Review and let me know! I need at least 5 reviews from you guys! And if you are not a member the you can review also because they let in random reviewers! _**


	2. The Hottest guy in school So far

**_Thank you guys for the reviews! You are awesome!_**

Reyanna walked into the office that seemed very boring and depressing. She took a deep breath and thought about happy things. She was extremely nervous. Not because of the old desk lady with the biggest mole on her face keeps mugging her. Or not the fact that there is a big window where you can see all of the kids outside acting crazy. It was because it was her first day. She walked up to the younger desk girl and smiled.

"Hey. My name is Reyanna and I am here for my class schedule." she said still shaking a little.

She tried to sound confident and carefree. She didn't want people to start thinking that she was weak. Reyanna is not weak and nobody calls her that. The young desk girl smiled at her with the biggest smile that she can give her. Reyanna suddenly felt more comfortable. She was glad that _someone _was nice.

"Reyanna Orton? Randy's sister?" she asked.

"Yeah." She said looking at her a little cagey. I mean they only have the same eyes and nose. And she didn't know where she got her blonde hair and big butt from but she knew that they didn't look that much a like. "Why h-has he talked about me?"

"Oh sometimes, but it's nothing bad though. Anyway here is your schedule." she smiled handing it to her.

Reyanna was about to walk out of the door she was stopped in her tracks by two guys that seemed to be in trouble.

"Shawn and Hunter. I should have known!" The old desk lady said. She had a screech voice. It was so bad that you could use her as a torture weapon by locking her in the same room with you as she talks about her day, you would be dead by the first sentence.

"It wasn't even our fault! Those loners stole my damn pet frog!" the boy with the longer hair enraged. He had blondish-brownish hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt that says 'Blow Job: The only job that I will ever love.', black skinny jeans, and Ed Hardy's.

"It really wasn't." the buffer one said. Her had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, a black shirt that says 'Fat people are had to kidnap.'(which made Reyanna giggle a little), blue baggy jeans, and high tops.

"So chill out mole rat!" the long haired one said pointing at her mole. He high fives his friend as they laughed.

Reyanna couldn't help but laugh out loud. It wasn't her business but it was she laughed she got their attention. They looked at her up and down satisfied. The longer haired one went behind her as she turned around to where he was looking.

"Well what's your name?" the longer haired one said flirting with her.

"Reyanna." she said tried to get out of there. But he stopped her in her tracks again.

"I'm Michaels. Shawn Michaels." He said attempting to do a James Bond accent. The shorter haired one rolled his eyes and made Reyanna laughed again.

"And I'm Hunter." he said.

"Hi. Anyways, I'll catch you guys later." she said walking past them as they said bye. Are every two guys she meets does one have to be a gentlemen and the other one has to be a pervert? She looked around confused as she heard wolf calls from guys and girls mean mugging her and whispering. She didn't care, she just wanted to get to class.

"Locker 203." she mumbled to herself. then she saw three girls went next to her and opened her locker.

"Hey. Aren't you Randy's sister?" she greeted.

"Yep." Reyanna greeted back slightly annoyed. "What's your name?" Reyanna wanted to be a sociable as possible. She didn't want to screw nothing up. But she had to be careful like her brother said.

"My name is Kelly. And this is Mickie and Kim." the blonde one said.

Kelly was pretty. She had long blonde hair, light blue eyes, a pink shirt that says QT and a picture of a pie on it, denim skinny jeans, and high tops. Mickie had long brown hair, chocolate eyes, a yellow shirt that says 'I only fight if pillows are involved.', pink skinny jeans, ad yellow converse. Kim was Asian so she had long black hair, slanted but pretty black eyes, a red shirt with Chinese letters, black skinny jeans, and Ed Hardy's.

"Nice to meet you." Reyanna smiled.

"Well we gotta go though. So can we catch ya at lunch?" Mickie said.

"Yeah sure." she smiled as they walked away and said bye. She didn't ask help to open her locker or anything. She didn't want to seem 'that' new. She looked up in horror and realized that the bell rang. She fumbled with her locker over and over.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She screamed at herself. After many attempts so rolled her eyes and nearly gave up.

"Ya need a hand." she heard a boy said with a sexy voice.

He had shoulder length hair, green eyes, perfect toned skin, a plain black that clinged with his muscles perfectly , denim jeans, and black Jordan's.

"Y-yeah." She said to hide the fact that she was blushing.

He walked by her locker as he turned her knob. She smelled his glorious scent as she nearly fainted. He was way taller than her so she loved at how he looked down at her.

"Okay well first you turn it to the right three times-"

"_Oh my god he is so hot!" _she thought. She looked down at his body structure and all the way to his muscular arms. She wasn't a desperate person but she just wanted to touch them so bad.

"Uhm hello?" he chuckled. She looked up in complete surprise. "What's your locker combination?" he asked nicely.

"Oh uh..21-23-11." she said embarrassed at her staring. He opened her locker as she quickly put her stuff inside.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Reyanna." she smiled at him. He smiled back and she kept her self from fainting.

"I'm John, John Morrison." he smiled. "And I gotta say, I hope I don't offend you but you look real and I mean _real_ sexy."

She almost went nuts. The hottest guy at school just called her sexy.

"Oh thank you." she smiled. "And do you know where Ms. Johnson's class is?"

"Oh I have her next. I can walk you there."

OMG! OMG! OMG! She yelled trough her mind.

"Alright cool." she said.

Reyanna was having a pretty good first day so far. She hopes that it will be great for the rest of the year.

**_Should I continue? Let me know in the reviews or i won't continue. _**


	3. Finding Out

Reyanna and Johnny were walking inside of Ms. Johnson's room giggling and laughing.

"Well I hope that your conversation was worth it because you are tardy." she said.

"Sorry Ms. Johnson." Johnny said as he sat down into his seat. Reyanna wasn't sure what to do so she sat to the seat behind Johnny. She felt a little uncomfortable sitting by someone that she doesn't know. The last thing that she wanted is to be called by a teacher.

"Ms. Orton, could you please introduce yourself to the class?" she asked.

Reyanna semi reluctantly stood up as she heard wolf calls and clapping from the boys.

"My name is Reyanna Orton. I'm from Missouri and I have 2 brothers and a sister." Reyanna said.

"Your brother is Randy right?" one of the students asked.

"Y-yeah." Reyanna said sitting down. She didn't like to be called out like that. She looked up to see if Ms. Johnson was looking at her and zoned off into sleep.

...

**Christian**

Christan was walking down the halls lost looking for his class. He couldn't find Mr. Hillery's class. It was his first day and he was so nervous that he could look down and see the paper shook in his hand. He took a deep breath and turned the corner. He made a mistake as he saw a group of jocks that seemed to be skipping class.

"_Okay just keep moving and don't look at them. Maybe they would go away."_ he whispered to himself as he kept walking the same direction. It seemed like his method was working until...

"Hey new kid!" the spiky haired one called.

Christian slowly turned around and took yet another deep breath.

"Get your ass over here!" he called.

He walked over to where the jocks were. Which was a big mistake.

"You lost?" he mockingly said.

Christian rolled his eyes. Then his attention was caught by one of the other jocks. He had long blondish hair and green eyes. He was his type. Things got worse as the main jock who was messing with him caught him staring at his best friend.

"You see something you like fagot?" he said pushing him roughly now.

Christian was starting to look scared. "Please just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you guys-"

"Shut the f**k up!" he said punching him in the gut now. Christian fell on the ground wincing. The jock ran up to him and looked down on him. He was about to punch him until the long haired guy got in front of him.

"Calm down Mike!" he said.

The jock immediately and looked angry.

"Yes. Mr. Mizanin I'm afraid that it will be enough." the principal Mr. McMahon ordered.

"Come on!" he said to the long haired boy as he followed him. As they all retreated the principal helped him up.

"Are you o-"

"I'm fine." Christian said walking away. As he speed walked down the hall he felt tears running down his face. Now he has an enemy for the rest of the school year.

...

**Reyanna**

Reyanna was dreaming about her and Johnny running into the forest together through the trees. She didn't know why but she thought that it was cheesy though. Then someone softly pushed her arm for her to wake up. She looked up to see Johnny looking down at her.

"Time to go to your next class." he smiled.

She blushed at him as they both walked out of the door.

...

After 3 periods it was time for lunch period. She was a little nervous as she looked at all the tables with the different cliques.

"Reyanna!" someone yelled. She jumped after hearing her name but was relieved that it was Kelly. "Come sit with us!" she called. Reyanna went over to them.

"How was your first day so far?" Kim asked her.

"it's been going alright." Reyanna said after putting her fork down. "And I just met the hottest guy in school!"

"John?" the three girls squealed in unison.

"Yeah." Reyanna sighed slightly daydreaming. "John Morrison."

"Oh John Morrison?" Kelly said a little less interested. "Oh he's hot, but John Cena is the hottest guy."

"I know right!" Mickie said.

"John Cena? There's another hot John?" Reyanna asked curiously.

"Yeah, and there he goes now." Mickie smirked.

Reyanna turned her head and saw him talking and walking with Randy. He was way hotter than she thought that he would be. He had his hair cut a little short, blue eyes, a great smile, a red shirt with black letters that says 'The person who owns this shirt has swag.', Jean shorts(I mean well you know the shorts he usually wears when he wrestles), and black High tops. Reyanna was having a heart attack of how handsome he was. She turned back to the girls and smiled big.

"We told you." Kim smiled as she held Reyanna's hand to keep her calm.

...

**John C.**

John was just walking inside of the cafeteria with his best friend Randy. He saw girls turning around and giggling plus blushing. He smirked and winked at them. He just loved to see them melt in their chairs.

"Dang dude, I don't know how you do it." Randy said shaking his head.

"Remember when they did that to you? And then I came." John said smiling like he was proud of himself.

"Oh yeah." Randy chuckled. "Oh and find a seat will ya, I'm going to actually eat lunch." Randy said walking in line.

"Alright man." John said looking around. He saw Jeff walking up to him. "Sup Jeffro." he said doing their usual handshake.

"Hey, yo John the new girl is some really good fresh meat man." Jeff said smirking.

"Really?" he said curiously. Even if Jeff just hits on anything in a skirt he wanted to see a new girl.

"Yeah, and she has so much ass. Oh my god." Jeff says throwing his head back.

"Oh I gotta see her! Where is she?" John said looking around.

"She's uhm...Right there!" Jeff said pointing at a girl with long, pretty, and straight blond hair. John looked down and Jeff was right she does have ass. Then she turned around and her eyes were so pretty and her face was like an angel. Once she realized that he was looking at her she quickly turned around. And the weird thing was is that..she kind of looked like Randy. But besides that he had to go talk to her.

...

**Reyanna**

"Oh my god he's looking at me." she whispered to the girls. They all looked at John who was still staring at her. She didn't expect any attention from him. Well she knew that she was pretty but still.

"He's coming this way!" Kelly said.

Reyanna widened her eyes. She wanted to go and hide, she wanted to go to restroom and pretended to use the restroom. But it was too late he already sat by her. He smelled really good. And his cologne wasn't musky or strong either. It seemed as if he sprayed the right amount.

"Hey baby." he smirked. "John Cena. What's your name?"

"_Okay just play it cool." _Reyanna said to herself. "H-hey. I'm Reyanna. And I like that smell you are wearing. I mean well of course you can't wear a smell. "Well sometimes you can but ya know I don't think it is physically possible or anything. Well on my opinion because-" Somebody put their hand over her mouth. She looked over and it was Jeff. She was glad that he did because every time she gets nervous she talks to much. After she stopped talking Jeff removed his hand.

"You should thank me." Jeff said smiling sitting between her and Kelly.

**John C.**

Randy finally walked over and sat down with them. John smirked and tapped on Randy's arm as he whispered into his ear.

"Hey, I think that I'm going to score with Reyanna." he said. Randy looked at him a little angrily. And responded.

"You do know that she's my sister right?"

John froze and looked at her and Randy.

"Oh...my...f**king...god."

**_SHOULD I CONTINUE? I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS FROM YOU ALL!_**


	4. Adam and Christian Sitting in a What?

**Christian **

Once Christian walked inside the lunch room he looked around for a table to sit at. He saw a group of gay guys and decided to sit with them. Now when you look at Christian you can't immediately tell that he was gay. But it started when he was little, he didn't know his dad and always spend time with his mom. He usually like to do calming an relaxing things that his mother does. And for some strange reason he likes guys. He went up to one of them and asked if he could sit with them.

"Sure." he said smiling.

Christian returned the favor and sat by the guy who invited him to sit down.

"I'm Rudy." he said extending his hand forward to the other male.

"I'm Christian." he said properly as he shook his hand very firmly.

"Ooh, a gentlemen." Rudy said smiling. "I like that."

Christian blushed. He thought that Rudy was cute also but the guy that he saw in the hallway. He always wanted to know what his name was. He felt like he met him before.

Then they suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the cafeteria. It was Randy yelling at John as Reyanna got in front of him trying to cover for John, while Shawn is holding back Randy.

"What's going on?" Christian asked looking confused.

"Oh yell what happened was that John Cena, the hottest one, likes the new girl Reyanna which so happens to be Randy's sister, so Randy is pissed because John is talking about doing relations with her, but John just like her for what she is and Reyanna likes him back, and Jeff is eating Reyanna's zebra cake while she isn't looking. That's what you missed if you haven't read the last three chapters." Rudy said continuing eating his sandwich.

"Uh, never mind." Christian said shaking his head. This school is just too weird for a fragile individual.

"So do you like anybody here yet?" Rudy asked wiping his face with his napkin.

"Uhm, well there is t-this one guy." he said looking down.

"Oh do tell! What's his name?" Rudy asked clapping his hands.

"I don't know but-" Christian was interrupted by a shadow covering him. He turned around and saw the same guy that was messing with him in the hallway. His name was Mike he believes. He looked angry as if he wanted to punch him. Rudy stood up in front of him.

"I don't think so Miz! You are not getting this fresh piece of ass!" Rudy said face to face with Mike.

Mike pushed Rudy out of the way and rolled his eyes. "Get away from me you fudge-packer. And you!" he said pointing at Christian who is now standing up. "You are dead."

Christian got up and made a break for it. He knew that it wasn't the most gentlemen like thing to do. He was upset because at one he didn't like running and second he was being chased by beefed up jocks. He ran across the corner then all of the sudden he got pulled in a dark area. Someone covered his mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Mike and his crew sped past them as Christian turned around to see who it was. It was the same boy that he saw in the hallway earlier. The boy that he liked.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I could have been better. You could be a little more gentle." Christian said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry."

"Why are you saving me? Shouldn't you be chasing me with your crew?" Christian asked a little upset. Yeah he saved him earlier from them and this time also but in a way it was all his fault. But the way his eyes looked how he pleaded with forgiveness he couldn't be even more upset with him.

"Yeah but can I get a thanks for saving you..again!" he said.

"Okay." Christian sighed. "Thank you..."

"Adam. My name is Adam."

"Thank you Adam. I'm Christian." he smiled. "And I really mean thank you."

"_You are so cute." _Adam whispered.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Uh I gotta go. See ya later Christian." Adam said walking away. Christian thought that he saw him blush. That made him blush also.

...

**Reyanna**

After meeting new people at school today Reyanna was already nearly popular. She was excited so she decided to celebrate by floating around in the pool in the backyard. She didn't have any sunscreen so she stepped inside Randy's room.

"Look okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that...Yeah exactly that's why I'm apologizing...Alright fine...So we are cool now?...That's good, so whatcha doin?" Randy said talking on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Reyanna asked grabbing the sunscreen off the drawer.

"John." Randy mumbled.

Reyanna rushed next to him on the side of the bed. "Lemme talk to him!"

"Move away short ass!"

"No, I want to talk to him please!"

"Fine." Randy said giving her he phone.

Reyanna: Hello?

John: Hey. Reyanna? What's up?

Reyanna: Nothing much.

John: So uh...What are you wearing?

Randy heard what John said and snatched the phone away.

Randy: She's wearing our grandfather's jumpsuit so she looks like Rosie O'Donnell right now.

Reyanna rolled her eyes and heard John laughing over the phone. She snatched it back.

Reyanna: I'm wearing a swim suit actually.

John:*lays back in his bed* Ooh nice.

Reyanna: I better dip before it is too late for me to get outside.

John: Alright bye baby.

Reyanna handed the phone to Randy as she blushed and walked outside of the room. She liked it when he called her that.

...

Reyanna was laying back in the pool floating around. She was trying to avoid the spider on one of the rocks. As she looked up she saw John Morrison staring down at her. She widened her eyes and screamed.

"Whoa. I'm sorry that I scared you." he said kindly.

She held her hand on her chest. "Oh god you scared me! How did you know where I live?"

"Well I work as an office aid and I looked over a file of you."

"A-a file?"

"Yeah..uh I hope that you are not..still thinking I'm a creep." he said biting his lip.

Damn he was so sexy. She wanted to touch all over him.

"No. Not at all. I never thought that you were a creep." Reyanna said. Johnny smiled at her as she blushed. Then her heart sank as she heard her mom walked outside.

"Hey sweetie! Who's your friend?" she asked.

"His name is John! He was just..."

"About to take a dip perhaps?" Elaine asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Johnny said smiling. "A dip would be nice."

He walked inside of the house to get some of Randy's spare swimming trunks. Reyanna was so embarrassed. Her mom always do that sometimes. Well hey at least he didn't say no. 5 minutes later he came back with a tray of lemonade. Reyanna took her shades off and saw the sight in front of her. He had a six, count them, six pack ad a nice tan.

"Wow." she said.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." she said twirling her hair with her finger.

...

**Randy**

Randy was looking out of the window and saw Johnny and Reyanna outside splashing around like children. They were a little too close to each other. If he tries anything...Randy would beat the living hell out of Morrison.

**_Okay! Funny thing I just saw Smack Down! tonight and it reminded me to write this. Lol. ^-^. I hoped you enjoyed it! Should I continue? I need at least 5 reviews._**


	5. You just got caught!

**Reyanna**

Johnny and Reyanna were still floating around in the pool as a question came out of no where from Johnny.

"Do you love John Cena?" he asked yet tenderly making Reyanna nearly melt. She took a sip of her lemonade and responded.

"Why do ask?" she asked as he sighed. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Because...I don't want you to love anyone else."

"What are you saying?" she said. He lifted up her chin and looked her deep in the eyes. His eyes were so beautiful that she can barely breathe.

"Because I could hold you forever if I had to. I'll love you to death, and then some." he said. She knew he meant every word that he said because he stared at her the whole time. Only her. She felt like that they were the only two people in the earth at that moment. She felt like she was sleeping beauty and he was a prince. She felt like that she was Jade and he was Alladin. They both closed in for a kiss until a big splash of water hit both of their faces. They looked up to see Randy with the water hose smirking. They both looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Just thought that you two were a little thirsty."

Reyanna was highly pissed. She got out of the pool and chased Randy around as he and John both laughed at her because she was so short chasing 6 foot Randy.

...

**The next day at school: 3:00**

Reyanna got all of her stuff out of her locker. She saw Kelly ran up from behind her.

"Hey Cookie!" Kelly said hugging her. "I'm going shopping. Are you coming with?"

"Of course." Reyanna said closing her locker following Kelly out of the school.

...

**The West Edmonton Mall**

Reyanna was inflamed. It was the biggest mall that she had ever been to. It was usually the hangout for all teenagers. She only shop with her mom in the smaller malls in Missouri.

"Okay, I was thinking that we can buy some new clothes at South Pole." Kelly said as they were walking into a store. "Do you know this brand?"

"Well to tell you the truth no." Reyanna said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh well this stuff is so cute as you can tell!" Kelly said. They finally stepped inside. Reyanna loved every single thing in there. She wanted to buy the whole store. She started randomly grabbing stuff from the hangers and the drawers.

"Looks like someone is enjoying their self." Kelly said laughing as Reyanna giggled following her into the dressing room.

...

**Jeff**

Now you are wondering how Jeff got into this situation. He so happens to 'be in town' and decided to talk to Kelly and Reyanna. He was with Shawn and Hunter as they stepped into the store.

"Ooh that's nice." Shawn said grabbing a hat and putting it in his jacket.

Jeff saw them went inside the dressing room and he hatched and idea.

"Hey you guys, I have a plan."

Jeff and Shawn were looking through the cracks of the dressing room door staring at Kelly and Reyanna undress. They watched as Reyanna slowly bend over to take off her jeans. They were literally drooling.

"Damn she is so f**king hot." Jeff moaned.

"I know right. I'm gonna try to get with that." Shawn said licking his lips.

"Guys this is wrong. You are invading their privacy." Hunter said begging for his friends to stop being complete perverts of themselves.

"Hold on Hunter they are about to remove the underwear." Shawn said looking at him then looking back.

"Ahem." Kelly said looking pissed as she was fully clothed. Shawn and Jeff screamed as they both fell back. Reyanna also stepped out of the dressing room fully clothed.

"We can explain." Shawn said nervously. "Tell them Jeff."

Jeff glared at Shawn then focused his attention to the girls. "Uhm well Shawn, Hunter and I-"

"No! Hunter didn't have anything to do with it." Reyanna said.

"Come on Hunter, let's go eat some ice cream." Kelly said as her and Reyanna were arm to arm with Hunter.

"This could be you if you'd listen." Hunter said as they walked away leaving a confused Jeff and Shawn.

...

**John C.**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. She had been on his mind since three days ago. He had to call her back and talk to her. He dialed her number and waited for someone to respond.

Male voice: Hello?

John's face turned into a new expression. He began to feel some more feeling that he had never felt before.

John: Uh, is Reyanna there?

Male voice: Oh she's a little busy right now man, but I could see if you can tal-

John: You know what bro, never mind. *hangs up*

John was starting to think why was another dude answering the phone? And what was she busy doing? He didn't even want to think about it.

...

**Adam** (Oh yeah and by the way, Adam and Christian's sexual orientation are not true! Well I don't know if it is but it is on my book x)

After football practice Adam tried to get Christian out of his head.

**_Flashback_**

_"Thank you Adam." Christian smiled. "And I really mean thank you."_

_"You are so cute." Adam said._

**_Flashback ends_**

He couldn't believe that he said that! He wasn't gay or at least he didn't think he was. Then his girlfriend Michelle came over from the bleachers.

"Baby are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Adam said taking a deep breath. He couldn't even imagine himself being with another man. Maybe he was bi. He didn't know. Then Adam got out of his trance with the snap of his girlfriend's fingers.

"Uh hello! Are you alive? Drive me home." she said walking into Adam's car.

"Okay...bitch."

**_Okay I don't think I like that chapter...oh well I will continue tomorrow!_**


	6. Laying down ground rules

**Randy **

Randy was starting to think that there is something wrong with the Morrison and Reyanna bit. He think that there is something wrong with the Cena bit also. He need to protect his baby sister even if it is from his best friend. Johnny walked inside of the room 5 minutes later.

"Hey here's Reyanna's phone." he said handing Randy the My touch.

"Oh, she left it here?" Randy asked putting it up.

"Yeah, and some guy called earlier." he said. Randy just nodded his head. He hate for random guys calling Reyanna's phone.

"Can I talk to you about Reyanna?" Randy said gesturing Johnny to sit down.

At first Johnny seemed like he wanted to say no thanks man I gotta roll or whatever surfer-like, tanned, and long haired guys say.

"Okay." He said sitting on Nathan's bed. "What's up?"

"Uh, yeah are you trying to f**k her?" Randy said getting to the point.

"No. Of course not. I just want to get to know her better." Johnny said honestly.

"Oh yeah by getting in her pants?" Randy said cocking an eyebrow.

"Randy I-"

"Randy my ass!" Randy said getting a little frustrated.

"How can someone get so angry so fast?" Johnny asked widening his eyes.

"I tend to do that! Anyway stay away from any parts of her body!" Randy said yelling now.

"Come on Randy. I'm a nice guy. Haven't you see people like me before?"

"Sure, I've seen people like you before - but I had to pay an admission." Johnny was about to say something until Randy shut him up again. "If you want to continue to be with my sister then you have to follow these rules!" Randy pulled out a board from behind the door.

"Where d-"

"Shush. Rule # 1: No touching, no kissing, no lovey dovey faces, no pet names, no touching the ass area, no touching the boob area, and no sex. Of course.  
Rule # 2! Don't say romantic things like "Oh I love you to death and then some'" Randy said mocking him.

"Hey, she liked it." Johnny said.

"And finally Rule # 3: If you break her heart..." Randy picked up a baseball and destroyed it by one squeeze. "You know the drill."

Johnny gulped as he nodded his head.

...

**Adam**

Something just told Adam to go see Christian today. He found him over by a park sitting in a swing set looking into space. Adam sat at the swing next to him.

"Hey whatcha doing?" Adam said as Christian said smiling from seeing his face.

"Oh just thinking." he sighed day dreamingly.

"About?" Adam said making Christian laugh a little because it sounded like he said 'Aboot.' You know how like Canadians do it. (No offence to actual Canadians reading this. lol)

"Uhm, just wondering how I'm going to survive that high school." Christian said putting his head down.

_"He is so cute."_ Adam thought. _"I just wanted to comfort him and hold him until my arms can't wrap around him anymore."_

"It's just..why are your friends so cruel?" Christian asked.

"It-well I-I uh...I don't know." Adam plainly said.

"Oh." Christian said.

"So do you wanna grab something to eat?" Adam said standing up smiling down at Christian.

"I would love to." he said as they stood up and walked away from the park.

...

**John C.**

John was walking down the halls looking for Reyanna. He wanted to talk to her about yesterday with the whole other dude calling her and everything. He finally caught up with her as he saw her talking to Kelly, Mickie, and Kim.

"Hey Reyanna." he said without interrupting them.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Reyanna looked back her friends and nodded her head. They went fair enough distance away from the girls.

"I just wanted to ask..who that dude was that answered your phone the other day." He asked throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Oh that! That was John Morrison." Reyanna said.

"Morrison?" Cena asked weirdly. What was he doing over their house? As he was just thinking about that he saw Johnny walking down the hall with Jeff. "How about we take a walk?"

"Okay." Reyanna said not noticing Jeff. Maybe because she was so little.

**John M.**

As Johnny saw Cena and Reyanna walking down the hall together he noticed John mouthing the words 'I stole your girl.'

Johnny looked back and did a wicked grin. _"Alright bitch, you wanna play hardcore? I can be hardcore. Let the games begin."_

As Johnny was in that thought Jeff kept snapping at his face. "Hey man what's with the pedophile smile?"

"Oh nothing." Johnny said continuing walking. Before Jeff turned around he caught a glimpse of Reyanna's ass and followed Johnny.

**_Well obviously you want me to continue...and I will! And sorry for the Adam (Edge) fans if you didn't want him to be gay! Or bi for that matter. ^-^_**


	7. Let the Games begin

**Christian**

The next day of school Christian went to sit by Rudy who is now fanning frantically.

"What's wrong Rudy?" Christian asked slightly worried.

"There is going to be a fire in here! I'm telling you." He said looking day dreamingly now.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? It is John vs. John today! Two hot men fighting. It's going to be hot."

Christian laughed and shook his head. He was just now getting use to Rudy's sense of humor. Then he started frowning when he saw Mike walk over to him with his crew.

"Hey fags. Are you going to do a little make-out session behind the bleachers?" he joked harshly.

"Why are you so prejudice?" Christian said.

"What?" Mike said sternly.

"You heard me!" Christian said shocked at himself for standing up to Mike. Mike was about to put his fist up to puch him but someone held it back. Adam. (Duh)

"Leave him alone man!" Adam said as Mike jerked away from him.

"You are on sides with this fag?" Mike said.

Christian thought that Adam would ditch Christian for him. Leave him behind making him feel more depressed. But instead.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Adam said proudly.

Christian's heart skipped a beat when Adam looked at him and smiled.

"Disgusting." Mike mumbled as he and his crew walked away.

"Thanks." Christian said.

"And hello! I'm Rudy."he said extending his hand out to Adam. Adam shook his hand and smiled. Christian has a really good feeling about Adam.

...

**Author(me) **

Kids were screaming in anticipation. They couldn't wait for John vs. John. Cena's team was blue and Morrison's Team was red. So one side of the stadium was blue and the other blue. It was an equal match for both sides. But some kids were in the middle which was purple. Reyanna, Randy, Jeff, Shawn, Hunter, Adam, Christian, Kelly, Kim, and Mickie were sitting there with some other kids. Both Johns warmed up as Jeff was laughing at Reyanna.

"Ha-ha! She's so confused." Jeff said. Reyanna rolled her eyes as Mickie got in front of him

"You are confused also. And you do know what I mean." Mickie smirked.

"You go both ways! How can you be bi! In a restaurant it is either a taco or a hot dog. You can't pick both. " Jeff barked back.

Adam was looking down blushing as Jeff and Mickie still argued. Shawn was about to announce the first challenge.

"Alright listen here you f**kers, he don't have time for this s**t! So sit down and calm down. Anyway our first challenge is wrestling."

The crowd roared as they both stood face to face to each other. John was hyped up but Johnny was strangely calm.

"Yeah! You are going to be so ugly when I am done with your face!" John yelled. "Because it is kind of handsome right now but-"

*tweet*

Immediately Johnny was doing a painful submission move on John as he yelped.

"Oww! Owwww! Chill out man! That f**king hurts!" John yelled.

"Tap out then!" Johnny yelled as John tapped his hand on the hardwood floor. The bell ringed and Johnny won round 1. The red side cheered loudly while the blue side was upset. Then Johnny spit on top of John's face as John looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Piece of s**t!" he yelled as he walked away.

"Next challenge! Rapping!" Shawn announced.

"Come on! You know that white people can't rap!" Johnny yelled.

"Yes they can you douche!" John yelled.

"How many white rappers are out there right now?"

"Well there is Eminem and..." John paused trying to think of someone.

"Exactly!"

"John is up first." Shawn said trying to get this over with.

"Okay."

_When your spirit is strained and your limited to change_  
_The lyrics in your limericks have changed_  
_A different hook, the way the sentences arranged_  
_More demented in your deliverance, more sinister in ya slang_  
_Sounds more belligerent when its sang, _  
_The truth...is limitless in it's range_  
_If you, drop a "T" and look at it in reverse, _  
_I could hurt, look at the grimaces of the pain_  
_And its worse when it works, and ya membership is game_  
_But you forgettin the proof, diminishes in the flames_  
_Like poof, the media cause images in ya brain_  
_Of the score of the war where militants is slain_  
_The faces of the guilty where innocence is proclaimed_  
_And they filthy, the death airs outta winners_  
_The listeners outta lames..._

After he finished the crowd did a standing ovation.

"Nice man. Okay other John you are next!" Shawn said.

Johnny stepped up into the Mic and took a deep breath.

"F**k this! I quit!"

"Are you serious?" John said laughing.

"Well I guess team Cena gotta point." Shawn said drawing a point on the scoreboard. The blue side cheered as the red side rolled their eyes. Christian looked around and shook his head.

"This is stupid. Why are we wasting our education for this?"

"Don't know." Adam said.

"Yeah Adam what's that all 'aboot'" Jeff said mocking him.

"Shut up Jeff! We say 'about'! Just like you guys!" Adam said getting a little angry.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you just said 'aboot'" Kim giggled.

Adam rolled his eyes and pouted as Christian stroked his hair.

"Challenge number three bitches! Best pick-up lines."

Johnny was smiling. He was a real womanizer and the whole school knew it. There were two random girls that were picked. Johnny went up to one on them and said.

"I would say God bless you but it looks like he already did." he smirked as he gave her a wink. She actually fainted on the floor because she couldn't handle the hotness.

John walked up to him. "Lame." he said.

"Let's see you get a girl." Johnny said walking away.

John walked up the the second girl and said.

"Is that a mirror in your poket because.." he paused licking his lips. "I can see myself in your pants." He thought that he scored but instead the girl slapped him in the face and walked away. "What the frick!"

"You have to be romantic." Johnny said.

"Next challenge, Making Randy happy." Shawn said. "Damn this is very challenging."

Johnny was first. He sat in front of Randy with a chair. Randy folded his arms and glared at him. "H-hey Randy. How are y-"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Randy yelled.

"Okay! Just don't hurt me." Johnny said yelling and running away.

John was up next. He sat in front of Randy. "One time I burped so loud that I felt my insides git my eye sockets."

All of the sudden Randy smiled. "Thank you for sharing that."

"What the hell!" Johnny yelled.

_**We have a tie! Now it is your decision. Who do you think deserves Reyanna? Team Cena or Team Morrison? The most voted will be chosen on the next chapter!**_


	8. And the winner is

**Special Thanks to my time is now , Cena-Centric333 , LilSassySally, cenarko1986, and Animal-Viper-Cena Fan. Be sure to check them out because they helped me out with the reviews and everything. Okay on to the story!**

**Author(me)**

Everyone was waiting on the votes and Shawn tallied them.

"Alright we got the winner now!" Shawn announced as he crowd roared. "And it is...John Cena!"

The blue side went nuts. The red side was disappointed. Johnny was a little upset but he didn't think it was all that serious. John was doing back flips and taunts as the blue side continued cheering. He turned around and flipped off the red side as the purple team clapped.

...

**John M.**

He couldn't believe that he lost the love of his life to Cena. He was so pissed off he could barely talked. He went inside of the locker room in the shower. (Mmm..Morrison in the shower. Wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah the story!) After he finished he put his clothes on and looked in the mirror. He saw John walked in.

"Hey 'champ'." he said putting much force on the word champ. Johnny looked at him and shook his head. "I'm messing with you. That was a good game."

"Yeah it was. You are a pretty good player." Johnny said.

"And you are a pretty good wrestler." John said rubbing his arm.

Johnny made a force chuckle as John turned around to grab his clothes. Johnny was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands. He give wait until he turned around and give him a hook to the jaw or he could kick him in the testicles which can bring him into shock and cause death. Then he noticed a metal bat on the floor. You couldn't imagine the things going through Johnny's mind. He picked up the bat without hesitation and began to bring up the bat to hit him in the head. But John turned around and Morrison pretended he was observing the bat. John shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bag.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow." John said walking out of the room.

Johnny thought that he missed his opportunity. He wanted to get Reyanna. Even if he had to kill someone.

...

**John C.**

Morrison was acting calm and collected as usual. He didn't seem angry as John. John just wanted to find Reyanna so that they could go out together. He finally found her sitting by Randy.

"Hey baby." John said. He was about to hug her but she pushed him. He was wondering why she did that. Maybe she still had feelings for Morrison.

"I'm not some prize John." Reyanna said. John was relieved as Randy pulled Reyanna's arm.

"What did I say about your language?" he said.

"Oh right. I'm not your ho bitch!" Reyanna yelled. John looked shocked as Randy nodded his head in satisfaction.

...

**Adam **

As Adam was walking down the empty halls he was talking to his girlfriend Michelle.

"Okay first of all you really need to cut your hair." she said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like blondes. Even though I am one. I like dark haired guys."

"Well how about you do me a favor and date a dark haired guy." Adam said walking away from her.

"Wait did you just dump me?" she said.

"Kinda obvious." he said walking away.

He heard her screaming down the halls as he chuckled. As he was in that thought he saw Christian walking down the hallway with his back pack over his shoulder.

"Hey." Adam greeted as he saw Christian looked down behind him hearing screaming.

"What happened?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Oh sorry." he said.

"It's okay."(lol oukay. Canadian accent.) Adam said.

"So where were you headed?" Christian asked. He noticed that Adam's hazel-green eyes got brighter.

"Off to football practice." he said. Christian smiled at him and blushed. Adam looked at him tenderly.

"Oh. Well I guess you bet-" Christian was interrupted by Adam kissing him. At first Christian widened his eyes but he just let him kissed him. It was something that he waited for a long time ago.

...

**Reyanna**

After the date from last night with John she went to school the next morning to her locker to get her stuff. She looked over her shoulder and saw Adam.

"Hey Addi!" Reyanna said hugging him as he hugged back. "What's up?"

"I- uh, kissed Christian yesterday." Adam whispered as Reyanna smiled.

"Oh that's great! Are you two going out?" Reyanna said.

"Y-yeah but..I'm scared of what my reputation is going to be." he said as Reyanna shook her head.

"If you like Christian then you wouldn't care about the rumors."

"But they will be true! I don't want people talking about me!" Reyanna giggled as Adam rolled his eyes. "What's so damn funny?"

"Sorry. He-He. Aboot." Reyanna joked.

"Come on! I don't have an accent! No Canadians have accents. You Americans have stupid accents. 'Oh look I am from America! Surfs up dude. Let's go drink clear cream soda while we watch Fox 4 news. Obama!'" Edge said mocking the American accent. (Which we don't have)

"Whatever. Eh." Reyanna giggled as they walk down the hallway.

_**Okay that was kind of short but I don't care. I hope you enjoyed I will finish the rest tomorrow maybe today I'm not sure. REVIEW PLEASE! Remember anonymous reviewers allowed! **_


	9. What is he doing here?

**Adam**

At football practice Christian, Shawn, and Jeff was cheering Adam on. Reyanna, Kelly, Kim, and Mickie were clapping for him also. Mike laughed and ran up to him.

"Are those your boyfriends cheering for you?" he said harshly as Adam tried his best to ignore him. "What after practice you all are gonna have a foursome? Is that it Adam? Or are you going to hang with the girls?"

"Shut up you dick!" Adam yelled as Mike stepped toward him face to face.

"At least I don't eat dicks!" Mike yelled. Adam punched him in the face as the football team oohed. And they broke out fighting. The coach finally broke it up.

"If you do another disruption like that, both of you will be out of the team! I don't care if you are the best player!" He yelled looking at Adam. "Okay back to the field!" The coach yelled as the all ran back into their practice positions.

Mike had shuffled by Alex Riley and crouched down. (lol I don't know about football you can tell)

"Be sure to hurt Adam. I don't want him to ruin my shine." Mike growled as Alex nodded.

"Alright dude you got it." Alex said as the coach blew the whistle.

Adam caught the ball and ran towards the touchdown but was roughly tackled by Alex and Mike at the same time. Adam winced and yelled at the pain. Everyone ran over there by him. Reyanna pushed her way through all of them. She leaned down next to him and found out where he was hurting. She lightly pressed on his ankle as he winced.

**Reyanna**

"Get the nurse!" Reyanna yelled as the coach ran inside of the building. Reyanna furiously looked up at Alex and Mike and stood up and roughly shoved Mike.

"What the hell?"

"That's for hurting Adam you asshole!" Reyanna yelled.

"I didn't hurt him! He just couldn't take a damn tackle!" Mike barked back.

"I saw you whispering to Alex and I think that you were planning that blow! So I can tell and get your ass suspended and kicked off the team." Reyanna said. Mike widened his eyes and grabbed her arm very roughly and pulled her into him. "Ow! Stop you're hurting me! Aaah!" she screamed as tears were running down her eyes.

"Listen here you bitch! You're not gonna-" he was interrupted by Jeff socking him in the shoulder causing him to fall back.

"Don't you ever touch her again you p***y!" Jeff sneered as Alex jumped in front of him.

"You better back off or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Alex growled.

"Two can play at that game." Shawn said stepping by Jeff.

The coach and the nurse finally came back into the field releasing the tension. The picked up Adam and placed him on a stretcher.

Reyanna was still rubbing her bruised arm as her friends helped her and Adam out.

...

Reyanna ran into the house into her brother's arms. Randy stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?"

"I-I can't tell you." Reyanna said. Randy took a deep breath and let it out.

"Reyanna, if you don't tell me then I am going to be pissed." Randy said.

Reyanna noticed her boyfriend John coming from the other room. She ran into him and signaled him to go to the other room.

"I need to talk to John." They both walked inside Reyanna's room and closed the door. They got on her bed and cuddled.

"Tell me what's wrong." John said.

Before she told him tears started coming from her eyes and her voice was shaking.

"M-Mi-Mike hurt me. He grabbed me by the arm. He nearly snapped it and I thought that I was going to have a broken bone also. I know that this is probably not a big deal but-"

"No. It _is _a big deal! He put his hands on you?" John said getting angry.

"Yeah. But I couldn't hit him back he was t-to strong and-and-" she cried softly.

"It's okay. Tomorrow I'm really kicking his ass."

...

**Adam**

_Christian: Are you going to be okay?_

_Adam: I'll totally be fine. It's okay. _

_Christian: I'm glad. I have to get ready for school. I love you._

_Adam: I love you too. Alright. See ya then. *hangs up*_

Adam got dressed and grabbed his crutches to get ready to go eat breakfast to go to school. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a stranger in the room. It was man kissing all over his mom. They stopped kissing and looked at Adam.

"Who the hell is this?" Adam enraged.

"Adam sweetheart. Calm down." his mother said.

"You didn't answer my question!" Adam yelled once again.

"Listen here kid! I'm your mom's new man now! We've been dating for a while now." the man said.

Adam's face turned red. "And when were you planning to tell me this?" he yelled at his mom who was now filled with shame.

"When she f**king feels like it!" the man said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Adam yelled as the man was about to run towards him but his mom held him back.

"Honey this is Jason." His mom introduced as Adam snorted.

"I don't care who this son of a bitch is!"

"You better watch that f**king mouth or I will come over there and do it for you!" Jason said.

"Go choke on a dick!" Adam sneered.

"ADAM!" his mom yelled in shock as Jason got angry.

"You better get used to me kid. Because your mom is a good f**k." Jason did a sicking smirk.

Adam threw his crutches down, ignoring the pain, and socked Jason in the face. Jason growled and tackled Adam to the ground beating him senseless. Judy screamed as she pulled Jason off of him. Jason got up and stomped out of the door.

"Come on Judy!" Jason yelled.

She was about to help Adam out of the ground but he yelled again for her name, this time even louder.

"Mom don't go." Adam pleaded.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." she said a she ran out of the door.

Adam was hurt. He felt abandoned by his own mother. His flesh and blood. He curled into a ball and cried until he fell asleep on the floor.

_**Don't you just wanna cry for Adam (Edge)? He is going through so much right now! *cry, cry!* Now I fell kind of bad for making fun of Canadians. o.o REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	10. OH CRAP!

**John C.**

The next day at school John ran straight into the hallway pushing through people roughly. Reyanna saw him and ran up to him. He wanted to get Mike so bad, he loved Reyanna and nobody messes with the one he loves.

"John it's not worth it please stop." Reyanna said trying to stop him but is actually being dragged.

"Where is he?" he enraged. He looked over and saw Mike talking to Alex. He ran over to him to tackle him.

"Hey dude." Jeff said to Mike.

"What do you want?" Mike said looking at Jeff up and down.

"Just here to say that payback is a bitch." Jeff said stepping back so he won't get tackled.

Mike looked at him weird and then all of the sudden John had tackled him and Mike hit face first to lockers as he fell on the floor. A bunch of oohs and cheers filled the hallway. John got on top of Mike and get sending powerful blows into his face.

**Randy**

Randy finally came and walked next to Reyanna who was nervously biting her fingers.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"John is beating up Mike because Mike roughly grabbed me and yelled at me." Reyanna said admitting the truth.

Randy's face suddenly turned red. He threw his backpack down and jumped in. John was still beating him up but Randy tapped on John's shoulder.

"Let me handle this!" Randy said as John got off of Mike. Randy pulled Mike up then threw his head back on the ground as it bounced painfully on the ground. Then he turned him back around and strikes at all areas in his body.

"Don't...you...ever...lay...your...f**king...hands...on...my sister...ever...again!" Randy yelled saying every word that he says he hits Mike.

Then Mike didn't respond. That meant that he was knocked out cold. Randy got off of him realized that Mike had blood all over his face. Randy got off but then he turned around and saw Mr. McMahon. John and Reyanna were still there. John was a true friend for still being there for him and Reyanna was a loyal sister.

"Reyanna Orton get to class." ordered.

"No. This is my fault. I was the one who ran my mouth and caused the assault. Then I told John and Randy. They were trying to protect _me"_ Reyanna said.

"This is not your fault Reyanna." John said.

"He's right. This is ours." Randy said as John agreed.

"Okay _Dawson's Creek_ are you done?" Mr. McMahon said as they remained quiet. "Good. Reyanna I said get to class."

Reyanna hesitated then finally walked to class. John and Randy followed Mr. McMahon to his office as the paramedics helped Mike into care.

...

**Christian**

In Biology Christian was waiting for Adam to show up to class. It was almost time for 5th period to be over and for them to go to lunch, he started to get worried. He looked over at Johnny who's head was on the desk and tapped him on the shoulder. Johnny lifted his head slowly. Then he dangerously daggered his eyes towards Christian. Christian started to shiver but then he had to tell him the main reason why he tapped on his shoulder.

"Uhm have you seen Adam?" he asked kindly.

Johnny took a deep breath and flared his nose as he continued to stare at Christian evilly. Then he responded,

"Nope." he said calmly as he smiled all of the sudden.

"Are you okay John? You seem a little...uhm a little-"

"Crazy? I'm not crazy." Johnny said widening his eyes as he twitched one of them. "I just didn't get a little sleep. Heh-heh. Yeah that's it. he said now scratching himself making Christian a little scared. "I'm not going completely mad because my heart got stomped, beaten, AND STABBED INTO THE GROUND!" He infuriated as he stabbed his pencil nearly all the way through his desk. Christian widened his eyes as Johnny crawled on the floor next to him as he hugged his leg while stoking it. "_Why doesn't anyone love me?_" he whispered.

Christian looked up and the whole class was staring at both of them. "Uh Johnny. Get up please. Everyone is staring."

_"I don't want to leave your leg."_ he whispered again. "_Your leg needs as much comfort as it needs." _

"John. Please everyone will think that you are a lunatic." Christian said begging for him to not look insane. (Which he was)

"_But what if your leg gets cold and-_WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" He yelled at the class as they quickly turned around scared. Then Johnny returned his attention back to Christian's leg. "_It's okay. The bears and unicorns aren't gonna hurt you."_

Christian was shocked at Johnny's behavior. He couldn't believe that he was acting like a psychopath. Johnny was usually calm, cool, and collected. Now he is acting like...this.

...

**Adam**

Still alone in the cold inside of his house, Adam couldn't get up. He realized that it was 12:35. He looked over at his crutches and tried his best to crawl to them. After 5 minutes he got on his crutches. He stumbled into his bedroom and looked in the mirror. He saw a black eye, a scratch, and some bruises. He grabbed his mother's foundation and put some of it on. He was lucky that he had his mother's skin tone. He don't put on make up but if he didn't people would've asked too many questions. He put a band aid where the scratch was and took a deep breath. He thought about earlier this morning and was more hurt than ever. He finally talked himself into walking out of the door.

...

At school Adam walked into the lunch room. He still had pain in his back, legs, and his arms. He looked around the lunch room and saw some worried faces.

"Adam." Reyanna said helping him into their table. "Are you okay?"

Adam wanted to say no. But he looked at all of the scared and worried looks at the table. "Y-yeah I'm fine." he lied.

Jeff stared at him and could tell that something is definitely going on. Christian moved from one side of the table next to him.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Christian asked worriedly.

Did he not cover enough bruises or something? He got a little angry.

"I told you that I'm fine! Would you all please stop asking me that?" He yelled. He saw that Christian looked a little hurt. He put his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad day today." he said. "So where are John and Randy at?"

"Suspended." Reyanna stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they kicked Mike's ass!" Shawn said smiling.

"Oh. So Mike is in the hospital?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Hunter said. "But he will probably be back in about a month or two at least."

"Oh dang I missed a lot. And where's Johnny?" he asked looking around.

"Hmm I was wondering why this table was less sexy." Mickie said.

"Maybe it's because you didn't look over at me." Jeff smirked.

"No. I already saw you and it just got even less sexier." Mickie joked.

"He turned into a...a-" Christian said trying to find the word.

"A f**king nut head." Kelly said as Christian nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey don't be so mean to Johnny! He is a nice and handsome guy. And he's ripped." Kim protested.

"Calm down Mrs. Morrison." Shawn said.

"Hmm Kim Morrison, that has a very nice ring to it." Kim said as everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

**_Okay! That was a good Chapter right? Yeah I know I have talent! :D lol! But seriously Thanks for the reviews you guys! It is the only thing that is keeping me going for me to write all of this! REVIEW if you want another chapter! Anonymous REVIEWERS allowed! (I like yelling)_**


	11. You need some help!

**John C. (three weeks later)**

John and Randy was laying around in Randy's house. Randy was in his bed and John was in Nathan's bed. John repeatedly kept throwing a basketball in the air and catching it as Randy laid back and reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" John asked still throwing the basketball in the air and catching it.

"Some erotica." Randy said turning the page. John walked over to the other side of the room with the basketball in his hand.

"Let me see." He said smirking as Randy chuckled. "Wait, it's not any boy on boy s**t is it?"

"No. And I was just kidding. It about some whore falling in love with two mystical creatures at the same time and she chooses one of them, then gets pregnant by the one she chooses and then they have some ugly ass baby then the one she didn't pick as her love is falling in love with the baby!" Randy said explaining the book.

John widened his eyes at Randy. "What the f**k are you reading?"

"Um..." Randy paused to look at the book cover. "Twilight:Eclipse."

"Oh. So anyways you wanna play some basketball outside?" John said bouncing the basketball around.

Randy sighed, put the book down, and got up. "You know that I will kick your ass in basketball."

"No you won't!" John protested as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yes I will. After I finish beating you you are either going to either whine, bitch, moan, complain, or throw a temper tantrum. And two hours later you will forget about it, drink some apple juice, then ask to play again! And the process starts over!" Randy said.

"Since when did that ever happened?"

"This three weeks since we were here!" Randy argued.

"Whatever man you know that I'm going to kick your ass-"

**10 minutes later**

"I win." Randy said in monotone. John threw the basketball down and huffed.

"But you cheated and that's not fair!" John whined.

"_Here's the whining."_ Randy whispered.

"And you always do that! Why are you always trying to put me down?" John said.

"_The bitching."_

_"_You know what I don't even like this game! It sucks! I blame Kobe!"

_"Moaning and complaining."_

"YOU KNOW WHAT? F**K THIS!" John said kicking the basketball into the air. And stomping in the house.

"And you guessed it, the temper tantrums." Randy said rolling his eyes and walking into the house.

Two hours later John walked into Randy's room with apple juice in his hand and the basketball in the other.

"Yo, I found the b-ball. Wanna play?"

Randy's face turned red and then he yelled into the air for John's stupidity.

...

**Reyanna**

With Kim, Mickie, Kelly, Jeff, Shawn, Hunter, Christian, and Adam, she was going to see if Johnny was alright. If something happened to him then she would be devastated. As they were walking down the halls they saw an emo guy leaning on the nurse's door. The others walked past him as Reyanna went up to him and noticed the arm braces.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. This is just preventing me to cut myself." The guy moaned.

"Oh. Well you shouldn't be cutting yourself." Reyanna said rubbing his arm and sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You are a very hot chick." he smirked.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Reyanna. You?"

"CM punk." he replied.

"That's your real name?" she asked.

"Nah. It's Phil."

"Oh that's cool." Reyanna smiled.

"Well I better go before my medicine taking limit is done. Catcha later." he said walking away.

She sighed to herself. She felt good talking to someone that needed to be talked to. Then Kim called her into the nurses office.

"I don't know where he went. I went to get the shot and then when I turned around he was gone." the nurse said.

They all looked at each other.

"It's alright Nurse Dee-Dee. We'll find him." Jeff said as they all ran out of the office.

Everyone scattered in different directions. Kim and Reyanna ran into a storage room. Then they looked up to see Johnny hanging off of a rope with his neck. The both screamed.

"No Johnny! I don't want you to go like this!" Kim cried.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at both of them weirdly. "Wait what? Oh! This is how I sleep sometimes." Johnny said jumping off of the rope. "It helps the blood flow."

Then Reyanna walked up to him and slapped him.

"What the hell?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"You scared us to death!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry. Damn." he said as everyone else ran inside of the room.

"Are you okay Johnny?" Christian asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Now I will be since I drank arsenic."

They all widened his eyes at him.

"WHAT?" Kim screamed.

"Yep. I took arsenic poison so that I can die. Because I realized that I can't kill John. I needed to kill myself. Then everything would go smoothly." Johnny said feeling his temperature. "Damn! No temp. I'm supposed to have extremely high temperature."

"That's because the poison didn't go all the way through." Hunter said relived.

"You could have been killed!" Shawn yelled.

"That's the point! Duh!" Johnny said. Reyanna went up to him and hugged him. "What's this for?"

"Johnny, you need help. We all can help you if you would just trust us." Reyanna said.

Johnny looked around the room at worried faces. He rolled his eyes. He wondered what he was going to do He probably should have never told them his plan.

**_OKAY! That was kind of short. But that's how I like my chapters. Short and Sweet. REVIEW! Do you think that Johnny should:_**

**_A: Trust them_**

**_or_**

**_B: Don't trust them_**

**_You choose! You decide! I need at least 3 reviews please! :D_**


	12. All you need is love

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! And I see some new reviewers! Okay so most of you asked for it and you all got it! A Reyanna and John love chapter...well half chapter.**_

**Reyanna**

The next day at school Reyanna opened her locker to get her stuff. She missed John already and she wanted to hug him, kiss him, and cuddle with him. He gives the best of cuddles. As she bend over to get her stuff thought that she heard someone behind her. But she just ignored it. As she applied her lip gloss in the mirror she saw her and John's reflection. He had his head on her shoulder and he smiled.

"You didn't tell me that you came back today." she giggled.

"I wanted to surprise you." he said kissing her cheek.

She closed her locker as they broke away. And they kissed on the lips. She loved him so much. Even if they only had been dating for three months she still felt like he was her missing piece. And we all know that he feels the same way. As they broke their kiss they both took a deep breath.

"I have a surprise for you after school today." he said as they walked down the hallway.

"Really what is it?" Reyanna asked as John playfully pushed her.

"It's a surprise. And I worked really hard on it so I hope that you are happy." he said giving her puppy dog eyes.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I bet that I will love it anyway."

"Because you love me?" he asked.

"Of course silly. Don't you love me?"

"Yeah. And 100 other girls." he joked.

She glared at him and punched him in the arm. "You are so mean."

"I was just kidding. I love you and only you. You are just like your brother, just so serious!" he said as they laughed.

Reyanna walked by her home room. "I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." he smiled. They hugged and he walked away. She walked into her home room in Ms. Johnson's class.

"Ms. Orton, you are tardy..again." she said continuing writing on the board.

"Well you didn't have to point it out bitch." Reyanna mumbled.

"What was that Ms. Orton?"

"I said that I apologize for being tardy." she replied kindly as she sat in her seat.

"_Of course silly. Don't you love me?"_ a voice said.

She looked over and saw Jeff smirking. He was obviously mocking her earlier with her talking to John.

"_Shut up."_ she whispered. "_You don't know how love feels like._"

"_Maybe."_ Jeff said putting his arms behind his head laying back.

"_Who?"_ she asked curiously.

"_Figure it out. Heh-heh I bet that you won' know who-"_

_"Mickie?" _

_"WHAT! Oh I mean eww! But I would totally do her."_

"Mr. Hardy and Ms. Orton! Stop talking!" Ms. Johnson exclaimed.

"We're not talking!" Jeff said standing up.

"Mr. Hardy sit down!" she yelled again.

"How about you stand up!" Jeff snapped back as the class laughed.

"Looks like you want a detention." she said taking out the detention slips.

"F**k this!" Jeff said folding his arms.

"Shut up Mr. Hardy."

"No you shut up!" he said as the class laughed again.

"Everybody please stop screaming." Johnny said rolling on the ground in fetal position.

"You have one more time to sit down!" Ms. Johnson yelled again.

The whole class kept talking and disrupting the learning process. Johnny stood and threw his chair on the ground.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS S**T! Jeff sit down! Class shut up! And Ms. Johnson stop being a bitch and control your damn classroom! And If any one of you do anything I said that you won't do, I will f**king kill all of you!" Johnny exploded as the whole class did everything what he told them to do.

...

**Adam**

It was 3:45 and Adam was scared to go home. Everyone ran out of the door excited because it was Friday. Adam kept trying to walk on his crutches and looked around for his mom's car. He could drive but she promised to usually pick him up until his foot is healed. Adam got upset because the car was no where to be found. He was like the only person sitting in the parking lot. Then he looked up and saw Jeff walking out of the school and over to him.

"Hey dude. You need a ride home?" he asked.

"Yeah, big thanks man." Adam said getting up.

They both got into Jeff's car and drove off. Jeff looked over at Adam who looked a little scared.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you have been acting a little weird lately dude. You're starting to scare us."

Adam took a deep breath and let it out. "Sorry, maybe I'm still upset because of the..condition."

"Adam, are you gay?" Jeff asked.

Adam looked at him in horror. He didn't know how to respond. He just pretended that he didn't heard him. He turned around and just stared humming.

"Adam. You didn't answer my question." Jeff said seriously now.

"Well I-uh why? Did Christian say anything?"

"No, I was just wondering. And where did Christian come from? So are you or are you not?" he asked again.

"I-I don't even know why you are asking me this." Adam said looking away.

"S**t Adam just answer the q-"

"OKAY I AM! Are you happy? Or are you angry? So angry that you wanna kick the fag out of your car?" Adam enraged.

Jeff looked..hurt. That was weird. "No. I'm not. And don't call yourself that okay. I just wanted to know."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're Adam Copeland. Gay and proud huh?" Jeff said turning a corner.

"Well not so proud." Adam admitted.

"Don't be afraid of who you are dude." Jeff said stopping at Adam's house. Adam just looked into space. "Dude I know that this is your house."

"O-oh yeah." Adam said getting out of the car. "I'll catch ya later."

"Bye dude." Jeff said driving off.

Adam turned towards his house. He could already hear Jason cursing at the TV and his mom washing his nasty dishes. He sighed and stumbled into the house.

...

**Reyanna**

John was driving Reyanna somewhere that she was unaware of. But for some reason he said wear something comfortable. She had a bright yellow Aeropostale shirt with her white shorts. And he had on a dark red A&F shirt with black baggy Capri pants. He stopped where the beach was. Reyanna was so excited to go to the beach. She was so excited she ran out of the car screaming.

"The beach! The beach! It's so sandy!" Reyanna yelled as she was running around in the sand.

John couldn't help but laugh because she looked to cute running around like a 5 year old.

"Babe! I have to show you something." John said grabbing Reyanna's hand and taking her into a certain spot.

"What is it?" she asked as they stopped.

He pointed to the ground and she looked around. Then she realized that it was a giant heart. She smiled at him as he laid out the picnic.

They sat in the middle of the heart and picnicked until sundown. As hours pass by they decide to leave the beach and go home. As they got into the car Reyanna kissed him over and over.

"Thank you so much John." she said hugging him.

"No prob." he smiled. "Oh yeah!" he reached into the bag and brought out a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it." he smiled.

She unwrapped the gift and open her eyes in happiness at the present. It was a porcelain doll that looked exactly like her. She held it close to her chest, looked at him, and squealed with glee.

"This was always what I wanted ever since I was a little girl! A porcelain doll that has my exact features." she said.

"I knew that you would like it."

"How did you know?' she asked surprised.

"Me and your mom had a little one on one session." he said.

"Thank you so much. I love you." she said.

"I know. Because I love you too." he said as they kissed and drove into the moonlight.

**_This was my longest chapter! Whoa! And I need at least 5+ reviews please! I want to know if it is getting good._**


	13. Get it Right

**_I am so sorry that it took so long! FanFiction did something to me that wouldn't let me continue my stories! But now it is here! :D ENJOY!_**

**Adam **

He stood there and stared at the house for 5 minutes then he talked himself into walking in. He opened the door and saw Jason turned around and glared at him.

"What the f**k are you looking at?" Adam mumbled.

"What was that?" Jason yelled getting up in Adam's face. Adam was getting sick. He could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Nothing." Adam growled.

Jason roughly pushed Adam into the wall as Adam winced.

"I told told you to stop f**king with me! I'm being easy on you because your a f**king cripple!" he said while kicking his crutches causing him to fall. He grunted as he landed hard on the floor. The Jason kicked Adam in his ribs very agonizingly. He kept praying for it to be over. Then he heard Jason stomped to the couch. He looked up to his mother and all she did was glance at him and continued cooking. Tears rolled down his face as he started crawling into his room. As he made it inside he slammed his door and fell back on the bed. It hurt like a bitch. Then he heard his cell phone sounded.

_Adam: Hello?_

_Christian: Hey Adam. Are you okay? You sound...sad._

_Adam: O-oh well that's weird because I'm not. _

_Christian: *sigh* Adam please stop lying to me. I'm your boyfriend and you can tell me anything. _

_Adam: I-I just don't want to talk about it Christian okay? _

_Christian: Fine._

Then all of the sudden Adam heard Jason yelled in the other room.

_Adam: Uh Christian I have to go. *hangs up*_

Adam grabbed his crutches and peeked through the door.

"Yes sweetheart?" Judy said running over to Jason.

"Give me a beer." he mumbled.

He never seen his mother moved so quickly. She ran right into the kitchen and looked around the fridge. She turned around in horror. Then she closed the fridge.

"We don't have anymore." she said.

Then he saw Jason's expression change into an angry one. "You're lying." he snapped.

"No. We are out of-"

"ARE YOU SAYING NO TO ME!" he said getting tried to calm him down but he wouldn't.

_"You better not hit her you son of a bitch." _Adam muttered.

"Honey please stop."

"Don't tell me to stop you dumb bitch!" he roared.

Judy tried to run into Adam's room but Jason pulled her by her hair roughly. She fell into the ground screaming. Adam quickly pushed the door open. Jason kept punching Judy in the face. Adam picked up one of his crutches and whipped him in the back of his head. Jason quickly turned around and Adam threw the crutch at him again and this time he broke Jason's nose. Jason glared at him and tackled him. He picked up Adam's ankle and just started twisting it roughly. Adam screamed in pain. He could hear his own voice, he sounded weak and helpless. The after it felt loose enough Jason roughly threw it down.

"That'll teach you to mess with me f*g!" he said grabbing his jacket."I'm gonna go get drunk! And this house better be cleaned when I get back!" he finally walked out of the room.

Judy held the bruises that were on her face. "Adam? Sweetheart?"

Adam didn't answer. He just stayed there on the ground crying.

"Jason didn't mean to do that. He is much more lovable when he is not drunk. Adam?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

He jerked away from her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

She flinched back. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Se decided to clean up the house because that was what Jason wanted.

...

**John C.**

John walked home and sighed. He carefully closed the door and sneak up into his room. He didn't try to sneak from his parents because they get so doped up on sleeping pills a hurricane couldn't wake them up. But he had to hide from his nosy ass brothers. Once he tip toed pass all of their rooms he slowly got into bed. Then he looked up to see Matt, Steve, and Sean. He yelped as they kept asking a lot of questions.

"What did you two do?"

"Did you kiss?

"Did you..well you know?"

"Where did you two go?"

"Did you have fun?"

"She has a big ass, so that means you must have scored!"

Questions and outbursts went all across the room.

"SHUT UP! Damn! It's none of your business." John said putting the covers over his head. He heard his brothers groan and walked into their own rooms. Then he looked up and saw his big brother Dan.

"So how did it really go?" he asked calmly.

"It went great." he sighed. "I think that..I'm.."

"In love?" Dan finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

"Well what does she look like?" he asked.

"Oh here's a picture." John said taking out his Iphone 4. Dan looked at the picture he widened his eyes and curled his lips into a smirk.

"DAMN! She is sexy. Whew! I should have hit that first. And look at that ass!" Dan said as John rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I think we get it." he said talking his phone back.

"You better treat her right man. She's a keeper." he said.

"Yeah. Well I better hit the hay dude. g'night." John said

"G'night." Dan said.

John stripped down into his boxers then he got in his pajama bottoms. He fell asleep and dreamed about Reyanna all night.

**Randy**

The next morning Randy woke up and the first thing he did was walked into the kitchen. After he was drinking his carton of orange juice he saw his little sister playfully skipping and singing into the kitchen. Randy cocked an eyebrow at her and wiped the orange juice off of his chin.

"What the hell?"

"I am so happy!" Reyanna said spinning now. Randy still didn't know why his sister was acting like this. She poured her some frosted flakes into a bowl and he sat next to her.

"Why are you happy?" he asked curiously.

"Is Mr. Grumpy pants mad because _he_ didn't have the best date ever last night?" she teased making a puppy dog face.

"Seriously?" he looked at her and shook his head.

"John was so romantic! He took me to the beach an-"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Randy said standing up interrupting her. "Did you just say that John Cena, the meat headed jock..is romantic?"

"Yeah. He gave me what I always wanted when I was little!" she squealed.

"What?"

"A porcelain doll!" she said bringing it out. "Her name is La-la!"

"So lame." Randy said under his breath as he walked out of the room.

**_Let me know how it is going so far! I hope that it is going good because that chapter was really sad. Well part of it. OKAY REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	14. I Love Boobies

**Reyanna**

At biology Reyanna was not listing to the teacher and was just doodling in her notebook. Then she saw Johnny put a note on her desk. She looked up and grabbed the paper. She looked at Johnny who was turned around and read it.

_We need to talk._

Reyanna took a deep breath and put the note in her pocket.

...

After class she walked outside the room and saw Johnny waiting on her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We need to stop ignoring this."

"Ignoring what?"

"Us." he said.

Reyanna bit her lip and slightly looked down. "Johnny, you already know that I'm tak-"

"I don't care about that." he said shaking his head. "I just need to be with you Reyanna."

"Johnny.." Reyanna truly didn't know what to say. For some strange reason she's starting to care about him. Not like as a friend. Like...a love. "Look, we can't go out and you know that."

He started to look a little disappointed. "Yeah."

"So do you understand?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

**Johnny**

"Yeah." he said as she hugged him and walked away. Then he looked in distance like she was still there. "What was that? Oh you were just kidding? Oh that's was a good one. Heh-heh. So you really do choose me? The is great. I love you too, Reyanna." he said smiling evilly.

...

**Mickie**

As Mickie was walking down the halls she saw her best friend Reyanna walking looking relieved. She walked up to her and walked with her.

"What happened baby doll?" she asked.

"Just some s**t went down doll baby." she said looking up at Mickie.

Reyanna was very short. Mickie was only 5'5. Reyanna was a very petite 4'8 but she can still kick some ass. As her and Reyanna went into reading class with Mrs. Sanders, Shawn and Jeff was sitting down laying back. Reyanna sat into her seat next to Jeff and Mickie sat next to Reyanna. Mrs. Sanders stepped to the board and wrote the assignment on the board.

"_Man, Mrs. Sanders has the biggest tits_." Shawn whispered to Jeff. As Jeff agreed Mickie and Reyanna rolled their eyes.

"Okay class, today's assignment is for you to write your own poems. Now remember it can be dedicated to someone or just for fun. You have 30 minutes to finish." She said walking to her desk.

Seriously? Poems? That sucks! Mickie said to herself. She doesn't like poems. She just decided to go to sleep.

...

"Okay class times up!" Mrs. Sanders said.

Mickie shot her head up. She just slept for 30 minutes.

"I wanna go first Mrs. Sanders!" Shawn exclaimed.

"O-okay Shawn. Go ahead." she said standing to the side.

"Okay, Ahem."

_I love boobs, big and small, I love boobs, best of all._  
_I think boobs are lots of fun, I think boobs are number one._  
_I think boobs are really neat, they make me want to beat my meat._  
_I love boobs covered in lace, I love boobs rubbing my face._  
_I love boobs in leather black, those are huge, do they hurt your back?_  
_I love boobs in bras of silk, make me want to say "got milk"?_  
_I love boobs in a college dorm, and in a nurse's uniform._  
_I love boobs in tight red sweaters, or stretching against a t-shirt's letters._  
_I love boobs in t-shirts wet, hey you with the nice boobs, have we met?_  
_I love boobs in skimpy swim wear, I'm sorry, I can't help but stare._  
_I saw your cleavage from above, with your boobs I am in love._  
_Your boobs are giving me a stiffy, I'll have my pants off in a jiffy._  
_Your boobs have given me an erection, I want to do them without protection._  
_Your boobs have made me want to suck them. I even want to titty-f**k them. _

The guys cheered and the girls opened their mouth and rolled their eyes. Shawn sat down smirking and Mrs. Sanders stepped into the middle of the room.

"Shawn, talk to me after class. And who else will go?" she looked around and saw Jeff looking at Mickie and putting away his poem. "How about you Jeff?" she smiled.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at his poem. "Uh, I guess."

Jeff walked up to the middle of the room. Some girls giggled because he was cute when he was slightly shy. And for what Mickie knows that Jeff is the craziest boy she has ever met. Well next to Shawn and John. He would do anything in public and not care who sees and who thinks. But right now he was a little shy.

"Uh, this poem is dedicated..to Mickie." he said.

Mickie opened her eyes in surprise. This was a little unsuspecting. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_Why do you have to be so hot? You make me crazy when I'm really not_  
_You are the greatest girl I have ever met, I'd do anything for youI'm not just sayin' this to be cool,it's so very true._  
_Even though u didn't believe what I said, I kept tryin' 'cause tomorrow is another day_  
_ If you don't feel the same, I gave it a shot, but If you ever think it's over, it's not. But even though we probably will never be close again,I want to say you will always be my most memorable friend. _

He stopped reading and the class clapped. Mickie quickly wiped her tears away from her face. He went to go sit down as Mrs. Sanders smiled.

"That was beautiful Jeff."

Jeff thanked her and looked at Mickie as she smiled at him.

...

**Jeff**

In athletics Jeff was lifting weights and thinking about 7th period with the poem he read to Mickie. He turned around and saw Randy, John, Shawn, and Hunter folding their arms and glaring at him.

"What's up?"

"You're becoming a p***y!" Randy yelled.

"What the hell? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Shawn said.

"How?" Jeff asked folding his arms.

"That poem you wrote in 7th period." Shawn said.

"Look I just wanted to write about my feelings!" Jeff said.

They all widened their eyes.

"It's true." Randy said gruffly.

"Yeah. I think that John is getting it too." Hunter said.

"Yea-Wait what?" John said.

"Yeah! Reyanna told me about 'La-la'." Randy said.

"Well...say man she's my girlfriend!"

"Fine...You! Man up until the end of the week!" Randy said pointing at Jeff.

They all walked away as Jeff shook his head wondering what to do.

**_Okay! Pretty long chappie. So please Review! I need 5+ reviews or I won't continue!_**


	15. PARTY! Part one

**Randy**

Randy was walking down the hall and checking out girls. Some flirted with him while he ignored some of them. Then he saw his sister talking to some hot girl that caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks to examine her. She had long, curly dark hair, hazel eyes, a great smile, and a killer rack. He wanted to talk to her. While they were still talking he walked up to both of them.

"Who's your friend?" Randy said putting his elbow on his sister's head. He didn't even have to put his arm up that far.

"Oh, Sam, Randy. Randy, Sam. This is my dumb brother." Reyanna said rolling her eyes.

Randy didn't listen to his baby sister. He had his eyes focused on Sam. She scrunched her nose at him and rolled her eyes. For some reason he fell in love. She had attitude and he loves attitude.

"Uh, hello?" Sam said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh what's up?" he smirked.

Reyanna looked at him weirdly. "C'mon Sam. We gotta go to our next class.

After that Reyanna and Sam walked away. Randy had stared at Sam walked off. He took a deep breath and sighed. Then he felt someone lightly punched his arm. He looked up and saw John.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked.

"I-I have n-no idea what you are talking about dude." Randy stuttered scratching the back of his head.

John folded his arms and made a big and smug smirk. "I know what's up."

"No you don't! Shut up!" Randy said walking away. John chuckled and hatched a plan.

**Adam**

After recovering from the hospital Adam can finally walk again. He was happy to see everyone greeting him and everything. Then he saw Christian ran up to him.

"Hey!" he said running to kiss him but Adam moved away kind of quickly. Then he looked around to see if anyone notice. "Oh yeah. You don't wanna kiss me in public." Christian said looking kind of sad.

"N-no! Well yeah...I'm sorry. You shouldn't be treated like this." Adam said.

"Then why do you do it?" Christian asked kind of hurt. Adam didn't know what to say. He felt bad for Christian.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to ya. How about we go get some milkshakes after school?" Adam said trying to cheer him up.

"Okay." he smiled as they walked down the hall together.

**John**

At home John walked down the stairs and saw his mom and dad walking out of the door with their luggage. Dan was still talking with their mom.

"Okay, please make sure your brothers don't get in trouble." Mom nearly pleaded.

"Alright mom." Dan promised.

John walked inside the room as mom had a serious expression on her face. "Young man you better not cause Dan any trouble."

"I won't." he said.

"Aww, my sweet baby is going to be good." she said attempting to kiss him.

"Mom stop, I- MOM!" he yelled as Dan laughed.

"Okay sweetie. Be good." Mom said as she walked out of the door.

Dan gave John a warning look. "John don't-"

John had sped to his room and picked up his cell.

_Party at my place_

The text went all around the school. Dan ran inside John's room and realized that it was too late.

"Damn it John! We are not going to have all those people come to our house!"

John sighed and picked up his phone again. "Fine, I'll cancel the invitation. Hey wanna go clean the closet?"

Dan lifted his eyebrow and followed. "Well that's kind of weird but okay."

John led his brother into the closet. Then Dan saw their 3 other brothers in the closet. As Dan realized what was going on he tried to turn around but realized that the door was locked and closed. Dan kept trying to open and bang on the door.

"You are so stupid! HA-HA!_" _John yelled through the other side.

"_Open the door or I will tell mom!"_ Dan yelled through the other side.

"I don't care! This party is going to be totally worth it!" John said walking away.

...

**2 Hours Later**

John's party was **_PACKED_** (and yes I bold, Italic, underlined it, and capitalized it!) John and Randy were talking to each other while everyone else was drunk and partying.

"Sweet party, I just wish that there aren't any..." he pause and looked at some drunk girls. "...sluts?" Randy said.

"Dude, you are supposed to have sluts at a party. Without sluts there is no party." John said. Randy shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Sam and Reyanna.

John looked over to where he was looking at.

"She is so hot." Randy smirked.

"Hell yeah but isn't that incest?" John said widening his eyes.

"Wha-No Dumb ass! I mean Sam." He said still looking at her.

"Sam? Oh yeah! That new chick. Eh. She's pretty hot I guess." John said.

Christian walked over to where John and Randy were. "Hey." he said a little shyly.

"Great! You made it! You're not drunk yet?" John asked Christian.

"No. I'm trying to be less sloppy for Adam." He said looking over at Adam who was yelling and twirling his head around. "Apparently he doesn't have the same concern."

...

**Dan**

"We need to get out of here!" Dan yelled trying to bust down the door. The others were just getting used to the basement and just chilled.

"Dan dude, I don't think he's gonna open that door." Steve said.

"Yeah, no s**t sherlock!" Sean yelled.

"Okay that's enough! We've been trapped here for hours. What are we gonna do?" Dan said.

"We could yell and scream on the doors." Matt suggested.

Then they all went to the door and started screaming and banging on it.

...

**Jeff**

While dancing with girls he heard a beating on the wall.

"Damn this bass is banging!" Jeff said continuing to dance to 'Get Crazy' by LMFAO.

...

**Dan**

"Damn it! It's no use." Dan exclaimed.

Sean looked over at the corner. "I have an idea."

...

**John**

While the party was still going on everyone was having fun. Everyone was dancing with their boyfriends or girlfriends and having fun. Then...the phone rang. John widened his eyes and everyone got quiet. Then John tip-toed to the phone and answered it.

"H-hello?" he answered.

"Hey sweetheart. We were just checking on you." his mom said.

"Oh okay. Well we are fine." John said wanting to get her off the phone.

"Okay. Let me speak to your brothers." she said.

"Oh. Um-"

"It's okay mom. We're fine." Dan said.

John wondered where he came from. And then he realized it went from the other line.

"Okay sweetie that's good. Remember call me if anything is wrong." she said.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John and Dan both said. They both hung up and John sighed and glared the other direction.

"Let those fags out" John yelled.

"Hey!" Christian and Edge both yelled.

Then Shawn opened the door and all of his brothers stepped out of the room.

"Look, you better not f**k up my party." John warned.

"You mean our party." Matt smirked.

John put his hand on his head. This is gonna be a long night.

_**That was very long! Okay. Let me know if it is good! You get a bonus if you leave an extra long review! You might win a piece of cheese. :)**_


	16. PARTY Part 2

**Randy**

The party scene had continued as John's brothers walk back in the room. Randy looked around for Sam and finally found her talking with Reyanna and her group. He sat and waited for Sam to get up and go get a drink. Once she was by the punch bowl he walked up to her and made his move.

"Hey." he said walking up to her.

She looked at him and responded. "Hey." Then she attempted to walk away.

"Wait uh-Sam right?" Randy said pretending not to know her name that well. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Yeah. What's up Randy?" She said.

"Um, I see you down the..hall and...uh.." Randy said trying so hard not to be nervous.

"Randy and Sammie sitting in a tree." Shawn and Hunter mocked. "F-U-C-"

"Shut up!" Randy yelled. "Look Sam-"

Randy was about to say something but Sam put her hand in his face and walked away. Randy did a deep sigh. He put some punch in his cup and was about to take a sip.

"WAIT! Dude don't drink that!" Jeff yelled. "_Me and Shawn pissed in it._"

Randy threw down the cup and groaned. Jeff tapped his back.

"I saw you got turned down man. But it's fine. She not that hot anyways." Jeff said trying to cheer him up.

Randy still rolled his eyes and held his head down. Jeff looked around and saw Wade Barret approached the punch bowl.

"Enjoy your punch Wade." Jeff smirked.

"Okay." Wade said slowly and kind of suspiciously. Then he took a sip and walked away.

Randy saw what happened and started laughing. Jeff was laughing harder.

"Shawn!"

"I know! I saw it!" Shawn laughed replying back to Jeff.

...

**John**

After letting his brothers out of the closet, John kept a very close eye on them. Then Reyanna had snapped some sense out of him.

"Can you just enjoy your party for once?" she said smiling.

"S**t I wish I could." he said looking at his brothers who are having a good time.

"They are fine, why aren't you?" Reyanna said.

John looked at her and sighed. "Y-you're right. I should have fun."

"There ya go." Reyanna kissed him. "Have fun. Get loose."

...

**Author**

The party scene got very hyped. Everyone was drunk, crazy, and loud. Well except for Christian. He was too timid to get drunk. He just helped his boyfriend get around and get safe. Then drunk Jeff finally walked up to him.

"Y-you-you should try a beer. It helps you think." Jeff said putting his middle finger up to his head.

"Uhm no thanks. I'm fine." Christian said.

"No, seriously. Have some booze."

Christian took a deep breath and drank some. Then it kind of burned his throat a little. He immediately started coughing. "There happy?" Christian said a little upset. Then he started to feel a buzz. He started to savor the wonderful after taste. He drank even more. Can after can. It was overwhelming him. It was commoving him. It was...him getting drunk.

...

Then after wards in the party Kim looked around for John Morrison. Here is a little thing that you don't know. Kim had a crush on John since the beginning of school. And at the party she decided to tell him. She saw him drinking and Jeff next to him. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Johnny." she smiled.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy, sexy." Johnny said extending his 'hey'.

"Do you want some duck feet?" Jeff yelled out of no where.

Kim glared at drunk Jeff. "Uh no thanks I'm fine. Johnny there is something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" he asked. She looked at Jeff and pulled Johnny into the basement. She realized that it was the best place. Then she looked at Johnny who was wondering why they were there.

"I need to get something off my chest." Kim admitted.

Johnny had formed lust in his eyes and smirked. "I know what you wanna do."

"Wait, what? No I just-"

"Oh I-I get it you wanna take it slow." he said.

"Well something like that." Kim said. Then there was a long silence. They both stared at each other for a minute. It nearly felt like an hour to them.

"You wanna make out?" Johnny asked.

"Uhh, sure." Kim said.

Then they both locked lips. Kim had pulled him closer and felt unicorns and rainbows into her heart.

...

Back upstairs Matt was staring at the beer can before him. He really wanted a sip. So freaking bad. He tried to reach for it and then he saw John walked up. He pretended like he wasn't doing anything important. Then he looked up and saw how drunk his brother is.

"Hey man." John said leaning. "Wanna beer?"

Matt's eyes lit up. "R-really?"

"Sure. I mean like, why not?" John slurred.

Matt didn't have to hear it twice. He just grabbed a beer and chugged it down.

...

Adam and Christian were jumping, screaming, and dancing around together. Then they stopped and laid back.

"Y-ya know Christian? I am so freaking happy that I have to spend time with you." Adam said.

"Yeah. Same here. I just wanted to uh-" Christian closed his eyes and tried to think. "-have a drink or two."

"Sure, man. And hey. It ain't all about me. It about you." Adam said.

"Ha, 'aboot'." Christian laughed.

...

The next morning everyone went home and Dan cleaned the whole house by himself. He walked inside John's room and saw him super knocked out. Dan smirked and walked out of the room.

"Enjoy your hangover bitch."

_**Okay. End of that chapter. Now please review. And make really long reviews. I love really long reviews. They make me come up with ideas.**_


	17. Safe Sex Awareness Month

**John**

John opened the school doors as slowly as he could. And then he tried to slowly close the door. It made a creaking sound that sounded like fireworks. Most people in the hallway groaned. John stumbled down the hallway looking more tired than usual. Then he met up with Shawn and Hunter who were looking as tired as him.

"_Hey._" John said whispering.

_"Oh my god stop screaming."_ Hunter whispered covering his ears.

_"Sorry."_ John said.

"Never again...will I pick up a beer." Shawn said.

Jeff walked down normally and minding his own damn business. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey guys." Jeff said.

"Y-you didn't get a hangover?" John asked.

"Please I have so many hangovers you can call me Ke$ha's stunt double. So I'm used to it." Jeff said.

"Impossible, you drank the most." Hunter said.

"Never again." Shawn mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, but I was more drunk before. I know all of the signs of a hangover. First of all it starts with Fatigue."

...

Vladimir was picking up weights and tried to pick it up but couldn't. He groaned and head straight to the ground. He looked up and realized the weight was 25 pounds.

...

"Then thirst."

...

Jack 'Swagger' (as he likes to call himself) was running down the hall and roughly pushing people out of the way just to get to the water fountain.

...

"Puking. A lot."

...

Kelly was in the restroom throwing up a lot. Then she looked up at her best friends saying that was her 8th time this morning.

...

"Super sensitive to sound."

...

A guy was walking down the hall and then he made a very light sneeze. And then Randy pushed him into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Randy yelled.

...

"Morning rage."

They all saw Reyanna walking down the hall looking happy.

"Hey Reyanna." Jeff said.

Then her expression changed and she pushed Jeff roughly. "Who the f**k said that you could talk to me!"

Then she stormed away. Jeff jumped back up and dusted off his clothes.

"And of course saying the phrase-"

"Never again." Shawn mumbled to himself.

"See everyone in this school has a hangover." Jeff said.

"Whatever man." John said.

...

**Reyanna**

Reyanna knew that he had the minor hangover: Morning rage. She couldn't wait until school was over. Then of course the school haunted them with more work to deal with.

"_Attention all juniors." _the principal announced over the loudspeaker, interrupting the teacher's lecture about Shakespeare. "_Please report to the gymnasium for last period. Again, all juniors report to the gymnasium for last period."_

Soon after she finished the bell rang all Reyanna could hear was spontaneous chatter and binders slamming shut.

"What's with that?" Reyanna asked Sam, Kelly, Mickie, and Kim as they all threw their backpacks over one shoulder.

"I don't know." Mickie sucked her teeth. "but I was supposed to meet my baby, Jeff, and sneak me a kiss in the hallway."

A/N Mickie and Jeff have been recently going out. Because after the poem in Reading class he read for her.

"Oh, hell no." Sam snapped her fingers. "I'm not going to go through the agony hearing this again." she joked.

"We agree." Reyanna, Kelly and Kim all laughed.

"Psh. Haters." Mickie snickered.

John, Jeff, Shawn, Hunter, Adam, Christian, and Randy finally caught with them. Everyone went with their mate and Randy well just got next to Sam. They all walked inside the gym which had been redecorated to look like a daycare: filled with small portable cribs, baby bags, bottles, diapers, and Black, White, Asian, Latino, and mixed race dolls that looked exactly like babies.

"What the f**k is this? Why do they have all these babies stretched out on the table like that?" Shawn said looking around. "Oh, wait a minute, I'm calling the child protection people, and Randy, call an ambulance!"

"For what?" Randy glared.

"For me! I'm f**king allergic to babies. I don't like them. If I get married to a pregnant bitch then that's a deal breaker."

"Shut up Shawn!" Reyanna said as they took a seat. "They're Reborns."

"Wait what?" Jeff blurted out widening his eyes. "Re-what? Reincarnated babies? Where did they get them from?"

"They are dolls dumb asses!" Randy yelled.

"Ohhhh!" Shawn and Jeff exclaimed.

"Everyone please be seated." Ms. Lowe walked up to the podium and spoke into the mic. "I want to talk about why we are here."

Everyone subsided and sat down to hear what she had to say.

"Okay. This is National Safe Sex awareness month and-"

"WE CAN'T HAVE SEX FOR ONE MONTH? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Jeff yelled. Everyone laughed at Jeff panicking.

"Mr. Hardy calm down. We are just going to make you parents for a month."

Shawn had fainted and Kelly helped him back up. But Shawn was still out.

"Okay the object is that you have to treat these babies like real babies and act like they are real babies."

"I object!" Jeff stood up. Everyone laughed again.

"I'm afraid you can't do that Mr. Hardy. Because this is Parenting 101: expect the unexpected." She returned her attention back to the other students and told the meaning of the project." You all must name the child, and when you turn in your diary you must have a birth certificate. Any questions?"

The room was silent.

"Seeing none, I will call out the couples." She called a zillion names but all Reyanna listened to were "Shawn Michaels and Kelly Blank, Randy Orton and Samantha Frasco, John Cena and Reyanna Orton, John Morrison and Kim Khang, Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis -"

"WHAT!" Mickie outraged.

Jeff widened his eyes as he looked over to Maria who was popping her gum. They both got up to get their baby and their bag. Mickie was highly upset.

"Christian Reso and Mickie James, Adam Copeland and Michelle McCool-"

"Hell no!" Adam shouted. "I'd rather jam a pencil up my nose!"

"I won't say it again." Ms. Lowe warned.

Reluctantly and clearly upset Adam walked down and got his baby.

"And finally Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon. Okay students you should all have your baby and-"

"Wait why is little Tink-Tink-" Jeff said pointing at the doll in his hand.-"Chinese?"

...

Walking down the hall John and Reyanna had their doll in hand.

"Oh John, it's a boy. What's his name?"

"What else? John Jr."

"There ya go!" Reyanna said giving him a high five.

**_I think I did good on this chappie! Well it's your opinion! Let me know how it is by reviewing! If you don't then Shawn Michaels will kick your face! :D _**


	18. Maria is a dumbass

**Reyanna**

Reyanna and John were walking down the hall talking about what they are going to do with the doll.

"This project seems stupid but at least it can help us get closer." Reyanna said.

"Aww you don't think that we are close enough?" John joked.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Reyanna smirked trying to walk away from him jokingly. He pulled her back gently close to him.

"I'll show you close." John smirked pressing his lips against hers. In the middle of the kiss the damn doll started crying. And it scared the heck of of her. Reyanna looked at John and realized she wasn't the only one who was scared. Before Reyanna could say anything Jeff ad Maria came running down the hall.

"I'm going to f**king break out into hives! Nobody told me that this thing was going cry!" Jeff patted the crying baby on its back and shushed it. "Hush little Tink-Tink. Papa is here."

"We like agreed that Jeff will like take care of the baby like 89.9% of the time." Maria said popping her gum and braided her hair.

"Ye-Wait hold the f**k up bitch! Who said that?" Jeff yelled accidentally making the baby cry louder.

"Well like I have like some more like important stuff to like do." Maria said.

"Like what? Sucking dicks?" Jeff said harshly making John and Reyanna widen their eyes.

"Like exactly!" Maria said serious like it was normal to do. After hearing this John, Reyanna, and Jeff widened their eyes even wider and tried to ignore her question.

"Um, anyway I'll meet you at your house." John said to Reyanna.

"Bring like some strawberry flavored condoms when like you get there." Maria said twirling her hair.

"Excuse you?" John said widening his eyes.

"Oh sorry, I thought that like you were talking to me like oh my gosh." Maria said with a sexy smirk.

"Heh-heh..no. Okay see ya later." John said walking away.

...

**Randy**

Randy and Sam were walking down the hallway talking.

"Look Randy just because we sort of kind of have a baby together, doesn't mean that you can take a shot with me." Sam said holding the baby.

"Yeah," Randy didn't really pay attention to her, he just stared at her. "So what's the baby's name?"

"Alanna, I love that name." She stated.

"Alanna?" Randy questioned.

"Yes Alanna! Gotta problem with it?" Sam said glaring at Randy.

Randy's inner anger came out inside of him. "Well what if I do!" he yelled at her but didn't mean to. She looked shocked but then her expression turned into a smirk.

"Dominance. I like that." Sam said getting closer to him. Randy tried to hold back his grin.

"_Hell yeah Randy. All you have to do is act like yourself. Whoever said that you have to be kind and loving is a dumb ass." _Randy said to himself and turning his attention back to Sam. "Alright, let's hurry up and get out of here."

"Okay." Sam said following him.

Randy smirked. He finally has something going on.

...

**Mickie**

"I can't believe that he is with that red-headed, dim witted, buck tooth, cock sucking bitch!" Mickie said pacing around the community room with Christian, Kelly and Kim.

"Yes well I am as slightly upset as you. I wanted to be with Adam. I guess that gay parents don't exist." Christian said rocking their baby girl doll, Addison, which Mickie named.

"It's okay." Kelly said. "Shawn is going to be the worst parent ever!" Kelly said holding her baby boy doll, Reese, which Shawn named.

"He might not be so bad." Kim said holding her mixed race baby girl doll, Aubrey, which they both named. "Look at our baby. It is so cute."

"It's a doll." Christian said.

"I know right?" Kim said giggling.

"I can't believe that _my _Jeff is the father of her child!" Mickie raged.

"It's just a project. I mean it's only for a month." Kelly said trying to calm her friend down.

"Shh, you're going to wake Addison. And once you do _I _have to change, feed, play, change, again, nap, and the whole process starts over." Christian said nervously rocking.

"What?" Kim said.

"It's how you take care of a newborn child. For the next month we will all be doing that." Christian said rocking his baby.

"I wonder how John and Reyanna are doing." Kelly said wondering.

...

**Reyanna**

In John's house Reyanna and him were making out. They're baby doll was asleep or something. Well it's a doll so they didn't really care. John proceeded to go under her shirt and unhook her bra. Reyanna pulled away from him and folded her arms.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Excuse me? You think that we are about to have sex?" Reyanna said.

"Well I was kind of hoping for it yeah." John admitted.

"Okay first, I'm glad that you are honest. And second I am waiting until I date you long enough." Reyanna said.

"Wait what? You haven't had sex yet?" John asked with his eyes widened.

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked seriously.

"What?" Reyanna said.

"I can't believe that you are a virgin. What until the guys hear this." John joked.

"You better not tell them my business!" Reyanna said hitting him with a pillow.

"Fine. Only if you have sex with me." John smirked kissing her. She giggled and pushed him back slightly.

"I can make out with you, but no sex." Reyanna said.

"Wow talk about your number 1 girlfriend." John joked.

They both kissed each other throughout the evening.

...

**Kim**

Johnny was walking down the hall with Kim and their doll baby Aubrey.

"I think that we are going to be great parents." Kim sighed.

"Of course. This is going to be easy." Johnny smiled.

"Hey, of course we kissed anyway." Kim said.

Kim saw the confused expression on Johnny's face. "What? We did?"

"Yeah." Kim said stopping and looking concerned. "You do remember right?"

"No sorry. Besides if we did then I wouldn't mind doing it again." Johnny said.

Kim felt kind of hurt. It was her first kiss wasted. But at least he said that he wouldn't mind kissing her again.

"Okay I have to go to geometry anyway." Kim said handing Johnny the doll. She walked away and then she felt a tear run down her face.

...

**John M.**

As Kim walked away Johnny felt some depression in the air. He knew that it is coming from Kim. He sighed and decided to talk to her about it later. He walked inside the locker room and saw his classmates changing. He looked over at Shawn who was already changed. Shawn looked at his doll and roughly threw it in his locker. Everyone in the locker room covered their ears. They knew what was going to come. But then they heard no sound. No crying, no nothing. They all looked at Shawn who headed towards the exit.

"Wait a minute Shawn." Randy said causing Shawn to stop and turn around."Why isn't your baby crying?"

Shawn cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. "You guys haven't figured it out yet?"

"What?" Evan said.

"TELL US!" Jeff nearly panicked.

"Now hold your horses buddy." Shawn said to Jeff. Then he walked back to his locker and got the doll out of the locker. He turned the doll around and showed the back of it. "See this little opening here?" he said pointing at it. "I opened it and took out the battery."

"Ooh!" the guys in the locker room yelled. They felt so stupid. They realized that they would have done it once they got the doll.

...

**John**

John was walking down the hall with his crying doll. And then Shawn approached him and took out the battery. Then the doll immediately stopped crying.

"Your welcome." Shawn said walking away.

John didn't know what just happened but at that least that doll stopped crying.

**_Okay! Please review and let me know if I need to make changes! Or keep it they way I should. By the way should I make a series about the story? Because I's trying to make 20 episodes. SO let me know in the reviews. And don't be afraid to give me long reviews!_**


	19. Reading Is Much Less Boring Now

**Shawn**

Everyone was walking down the hall into their classrooms. Shawn inside his seventh period with Jeff and his doll baby Reese. They already saw Reyanna and Mickie sitting down talking. Mickie seemed kind of pissed but Reyanna looked as if she had just calmed her down. Shawn looked over at Jeff who looked kind of scared to walk inside. Ms. Sanders looked up and saw Jeff and Shawn still standing at the door.

"Uh boys get in here." She said swishing her blonde hair out of her face.

Shawn winked at Ms. Sanders as they walked inside. When Mickie looked up and saw Jeff she folded her arms.

"Hey." Jeff said standing on the tip of his toes. He always do that when he is nervous or is guilty about something.

"She hasn't sucked you dick yet did she?" Mickie asked.

"Hell no. We go out. And besides I think she has herpes." Jeff said getting a little more comfortable seeing that Mickie isn't upset.

Shawn just shook his head and threw his baby in his backpack.

"Okay class today we are going to hear your stories from the past. You don't have to share the assignment with the class but just know that you have to turn it in." Ms. Sanders informed the class. Everyone nodded their heads as if they understood. "Okay who would like to go first?"

"ME!" Shawn raised his hand quickly.

Ms. Sanders rolled her eyes and regretted the assignment she had just given them. "Okay Shawn." She said as she moved away from the middle of the room.

Everyone giggled as he walked up to the middle of the room.

"Ahem. So it was me and Kelly sitting in the back of my car. You guys know Kelly? The hot blonde?"

All of the guys in the classroom nodded their heads.

"Anyway I was convincing her to f**k right? And she was like 'There is no way that I am putting that in my mouth.'" Shawn said mimicking Kelly's voice. "And I said why not take it like a good little wh-"

Ms. Sanders slammed her stuff on her desk and walked to the middle of the room. "Shawn I am getting sick and tired of you! For this whole year you have been taking advantage of women! No sit down..before you make me lose my cool." she said.

"Too late." Shawn shrugged sitting down at his desk.

Ms. Sanders glared and him. "After...Class." She said slowly walking to her desk.

Shawn gulped. She looked pretty angry. This might be the last time he would disrespect a smart blonde.

...

**Randy**

Randy and Sam were in the hallways skipping and carrying their baby in the backpack.

"I am so glad that Shawn took out those batteries." Sam giggled slightly.

"Yeah. It sure did do a break for us." Randy said smirking.

Hey Randy, can i tell you something?" Sam said.

"Shoot."

"It's like..when I first met you I thought that you were just like the other guys. But you are way different." Sam said.

Randy just nodded and looked down.

"But I like it though." Sam finished.

Randy looked up at her and looked deep into her eyes. He had never been this close to her before. They pulled in for a kiss. Then they separated. Sam was blushing. Randy was blushing even harder which made Sam giggled. Randy looked away as Sam pulled in closer to him as they stared into the distance.

...

**Adam**

In the hallways Adam and Christian were walking and talking together holding both of their babies.

"Man working with Michelle is a Pain...in...the...ass!" Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Working with Mickie is fine." Christian said. "I just wish that she wasn't so mad all the time."

"Well she is a chili pepper." Adam laughed. Then he looked up at Christian and saw that he was looking off worried. "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"S-something bad is going to happen next week." Christian stated.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Something is going to happen. Something terrible. It has something to do with Reyanna." Christian said looking to the ground as if everything in his head was overwhelming.

"Christian. We need to get you to the nurse." Adam said trying to clam him down.

"NO! I don't need a nurse. I-I need to protect Reyanna." Christian alarmed.

"Please Christian. Just go to the nurse for me." Adam said.

Christian just trailed off into a distance. Adam began to get more worried about Christian than he ever was.

"Maybe he has the JoMo fever." Adam said.

"I heard that." Johnny said.

Adam didn't know where though. He looked up to see that he was in a vent.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing up there?" Adam asked.

"Duh. I'm touring with Aubrey." Johnny said showing Adam his doll baby who has a pink safety hat.

Kim walked up and saw Johnny in the vents. "Did you check the Gym?"

"She was born in the gym." Johnny said.

"Do it just in case." She said.

With that Johnny disappeared into the vent and Kim tried to follow him by walking down the hallway.

Adam shook his head. "Looks like Kim caught it too."

...

**Shawn **

When seventh period was over the whole class left except for Shawn. Ms. Sanders called him to her desk. He got up and walked over to her. She sighed and sat up.

"Shawn, this is the fifth time I have talked to you this year." she started.

"I know. It's just like that's how I think of some girls you know." Shawn shrugged.

Ms. Sanders stood up, walked towards her classroom door and lock it. Shawn looked at her suspiciously.

"Have you ever been with a real woman Shawn?" she said walking back to him.

"Well I have tried this MILF, It was amazing." Shawn smirked.

"Really?" Ms. Sanders said walking close to Shawn and unbuttoning his shirt. "Well I'm going to show you how a real woman does it."

"Whoa. Um are you sure that this is okay?" Shawn asked as she took off her top.

"Sure, as long as if you don't tell anyone." She smirked as she reached down to unbutton his pants.

Shawn made a smug smirk across his face. "Thank you reading."

**_Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Or did you loathe it? Please let me know in the reviews. _**

**_(If you are reading this. comment JoMo fever at the end of you review. You can even tweet it. :D)_**


	20. BAD REPORT CARDS AND JAPANESE!

**Author**

Walking down the halls with the biggest smirk on his face. He gave everyone in the hallway a high-five. Randy, Jeff, John, and Johnny noticed him and shook their heads.

"What is up with you?" Randy asked.

Shawn took out his report card and gave it to them. They all carefully examined it.

_Geometry: 59_

_English: 44_

_World History: 56_

_Biology: 32 _

_Chemistry: 47  
_

_Spanish: No Grade_

_Reading: 99_

_Athletics: 100_

"This report card is terrible!" Johnny said taking it.

"Ha ha I'm smarter than you in Chemistry!" Jeff said.

"Oh yeah! Well what did you get?" Shawn asked.

"A 48! Ha!" Jeff said doing a victory dance.

Shawn shook his head. "Look never mind that. Look at the second highest grade on there!"

They all looked at it and saw reading. Then they all had puzzled faces.

"But didn't you have a 20 or something last time?" John asked.

""Yeah but, I guess that my poem motivated her." He said giving them a wink.

They all just stared at him.

"Or maybe she gave me some extra tutoring." Shawn said smirking.

They still stared at him.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I f**ked her!"

"Ohh!" They all exclaimed.

"Nice." John said nodding.

"Very nice." Johnny said.

"Very very nice." Jeff said.

"Very very very-" They all tried to say in unison.

"Shut up! Yes it was tight as hell." Shawn said feeling proud of himself.

Reyanna and Sam came walking down the hallway and up to them.

"Hey you guys." Reyanna chirped.

"Sup." Sam smiled.

"Hey you guys look at my report card." Shawn said handing them the report card.

They both looked at it and widened their eyes.

"Wow, your grades are so amazing!" Sam said sarcastically.

"That makes no sense Shawn. Me and Randy have A's and B's. And sometimes we don't even try." Reyanna said.

Then Kim came out of nowhere with her doll baby Aubrey on her baby carrier.

"Oi omae-ra! " Kim smiled.

"What the f**k?" Jeff said.

"Mōichido akachan o mite ureshiidesu. Dono yō ni shite, Aubrey desu ka? " Johnny said.

"Pāfekuto! Kanojo wa amai tenshidesu. " Kim replied.

"What the hell is going on!" Shawn panicked.

"Kim said 'Hey you guys!' and Johnny said 'Nice to see you again baby and how is Aubrey?' And then Kim said 'Perfect, she is the sweetest angel.'" Randy explained.

They all looked at Randy confused. Randy just glared at all of them.

"What? Just because I know Japanese I'm the bad guy now!"

"Well can't blame ya." Sam smiled.

Then Christian ran up to Reyanna. "Reyanna! Thank god I caught up with you. Please don't walk by yourself today." He was nearly pleading at her.

They all just looked at him like he was crazy. But Reyanna saw something in his eyes. She saw fear and truthfulness in his eyes.

"O-okay Christian I'll walk with John today." Reyanna said.

"Okay good. And John," Christian said.

John looked up at him and saw the same thing Reyanna saw.

"Please bring a weapon." Christian said.

John just nodded. They were all quiet then. Adam walked up and tapped Christian on the back.

"Hey guess what you banana slammers!" Shawn said to Christian and Adam breaking the mood.

"What?" Adam said rolling his eyes.

"I just had sex with Ms. Sanders!" Shawn said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't let Mr. McMahon find out." Jeff warned.

"Well later you guys. Me and Kim are going hiking." Johnny said.

"Yeah. Ready baby?" Kim asked the doll. Then something had came to mind. "How come my baby doesn't respond? Like laugh or cry?"

All the guys widened their eyes.

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Reyanna said looking at John who had his hand in his mouth nervously.

"What's going on?" Sam asked to Randy with her arms folded.

"Uh, gotta go!" Shawn said speeding off.

"I got practice." Randy said running.

"I better check the car!" John said running.

"I need extra water bottles for the hike!" Johnny said running.

"Um I like ice cream." Jeff said the last one to run.

The girls rolled their eyes and walked away. Shane McMahon appeared from behind the lockers.

"Hmm. Students having sex with teachers? Christian warning Reyanna about something? Cheating on a project? Oh this story isn't going to be over soon. Wait until dad hears about this! I'm going to tell the whole school and soon people will think I'm cool" Shane said laughing evilly.

Then out of nowhere John came from behind him and gave him a wedgie. "Nobody likes you!" John yelled walking off.

Shane just sat there with his underwear over his head, crying. Damn, what a wuss.

**_Listen here my little lunatics, I want you to do EXTRA LONG REVIEWS FOR YOUR THOUGHTS!_**

**_You: But Mikki, I don't feel like typing!_**

**_Well please do it for me. And for the WWE! Okay I love you guys! See you in 2 days! _**


	21. Christian is a what?

**Reyanna**

"I don't know Sam. Christian seemed serious." Reyanna said still thinking about today. Her and Sam were just leaving the semi empty school. It wasn't as empty because people from athletics or practice had to stay a little while longer. So she guessed that since Jeff had to 'practice', he was probably telling the truth. At Reyanna response Sam rolled her eyes.

"Man homeboy need to chill. I love him like a sister. He is my homo homie for life. But if he runnin' around here acting like Whitney Huston who lost her crack, then I ain't gonna claim the fool." Sam said straight from the heart.

"Yeah but what if he is telling the truth. I have never seen Christian that way, Ever!" Reyanna said.

"Are we seventeen or seven?" Sam cocked leaning her neck. "Because last time I checked reading in the future don't make no sense."

"I didn't say he read the future..."

"Sound like it to me short stuff. Anyway I got to go. Randy told me he was gonna give me a ride." Sam said.

"Okay."

When Sam was about to walk away she smacked Reyanna on the butt and smirked. "Stay sexy!" she joked. When she was gone Reyanna was completely alone. She looked up and sighed looking around for John. She walked up to the alley by the school. After thinking about all of the things that happened she stopped and stared into the distance. She thought that she heard a strange noise. Like someone breathing hard. Then she was startled by someone.

"Boo!" John yelled.

Reyanna swung but John caught her hands just in time. She had terrible reflexes. When she realized that it was John she laughed.

"You play too much." she giggled.

"I know I do. Now let's go." John said putting his arm around Reyanna as they walked out of there.

...

**Adam**

"And so anyway I was like don't put that in my mouth. And he was like-"

Adam had to drive Michelle from school today. And he totally regretted saying yes. He had to listen to her blab on about her day. Then all of the sudden his cell phone rang. He thanked and and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Um, excuse were you not listening to me?" Michelle said putting her hands on her hips.

Christian: _Hey Adam._

_Adam: Hey._

_Jeff: Hey Aboot!_

_Adam: Sup Jeffro! Where are you guys?_

_Jeff: We're at Zingers._

_Adam: Without me?_

_Christian: Just kidding. We're at practice. Now why would we go and not invite you?_

_Adam: Because I thought that you guys decided to be jerks today. _

_Christian: Ha ha. Well we are going Friday and we are bringing everyone else._

_Adam: Okay cool. Talk to you later._

_Christian: Bye._

_Jeff: Ta ta!_

Adam hanged up ad looked at Michelle who was obviously listening to the conversation.

"What did he talk to you about?" She asked with her arms folded.

"Stuff." Adam mumbled.

"What stuff?"

"Stuff that's not Michelle's business." Adam said as he stopped at his house. "Oh yeah. I forgot to drop you off." He began to pull off.

"Wait! I don't want to go home yet. Besides I always wanted to meet your family." Michelle said getting out of the car and walking to his porch.

Adam face palmed himself and got out of the car. He can't stand dealing with Michelle. As he opened the door they both saw Jason and Judy looked up. Judy seemed to look relived to see another person with Adam. Has he been threating her or beating her? He didn't want to think about it. Michelle walked inside and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Michelle." She said shaking Judy's hand. She extended her hand towards Jason but instead of shaking it he pointed at her.

"_This_ is your girlfriend." he asked.

Adam had looked almost aggravated when he asked him that. Then he had in idea come to his mind. Michelle was about to answer Jason's question but Adam said something before her.

"Yes. Yes she is." Adam said.

Michelle shot Adam a look like she knew that he was lying. But then it turned into a shady expression and shot him another look. He knew that it was her 'I'm going to take advantage in you' look. He sighed as she went along.

"Yeah, we've been dating for months." she smiled.

"Why haven't I've known this?" Judy asked.

"Well now you know." Adam said talking smart.

She folded her arms and looked at Jason who finally spoke again.

"How did you get a girlfriend?" Jason asked curiously.

"You think I can't get one?" Adam said.

"Uh no. Look at you."

"Well obviously," Adam waved his hands all over Michelle's body. ",I can!"

They just looked at Adam who had a little bit of ego in him.

"Come on baby, let's go..sit under a tree or take a walk." Adam said walking out of the door with Michelle leaving his parents there shocked.

...

**Reyanna**

On Friday in her room, Reyanna was primping in the mirror. She had her hair in pretty curls and her glamorous outfit. (Outfit on my profile with other outfits of the girls) Then she walked into the kitchen and saw her mom who was looking through the mail. She looked up and noticed her daughter.

"Whoa sweetheart you look beautiful." she smiled.

"Thanks mom." Reyanna smiled back.

Then Randy walked in the room looking his best. Not like a suit and tie but something real nice.

"You look beautiful too Randy." Reyanna giggled.

Randy smirked and touched his shirt. "I know."

...

At 7:00 everyone was already at Zingers. It was a place where you can play games, eat, drink, play bowling, laser tag, bumper cars, and a whole bunch of stuff. Reyanna, John, Randy, and Sam walked in together. The place was packed but then they saw their friends immediately. It was Mickie, Kim, Kelly, Johnny, Jeff, Shawn, Hunter, Adam, and Christian. They were all sitting in a table so they could eat. Once they sat down they were greeted by the amount of friends.

"Hey guys." John said.

"Hey!" Everyone responded.

"Okay you guys, first we eat and then we all do teams for laser tag!" Kim said looking cute also that evening.

"Then we do bumper cars!" Johnny said.

"Then search for hot babes." Shawn smirked.

"Women." Hunter said. "They are not called 'babes'. They're people too."

All of the girls at the table awed.

"Ahem, wuss." Johnny coughed.

"Puss-AHEM! -pussy." Shawn coughed.

"Ahem, my balls seem bigger." Jeff coughed.

Then all of the guys laughed. Once they finished eating they all went to play what they wanted to play. Randy and Sam made out in the corner for ten minutes, John and Reyanna were playing laser tag, Johnny and Kim did mountain climbing, Jeff and Mickie did bumper cars, Hunter got a lot of girls and Shawn tried to steal them but failed sot he flirted with Kelly, and Adam and Christian playing games together. They all had fun and were having a good time.

...

While later on the evening happened Christian walked up to Reyanna.

"I'm glad that you are okay." He smiled.

Reyanna looked at him and folded her arms. "What is this all about?"

Christian sighed and looked around. "C'mere." He pulled her into the janitors closet. Then he turned to her.

"Um I thought you were gay." Reyanna said biting her lip.

"Wait what? No I'm need to show you something." Christian said. Reyanna was waiting patiently for him to show her the thing her was talking about. Then all of the sudden Christian placed his hand on her shoulder and her stared shaking violently. Everything was getting blurry. She finally saw something. She looked closer into the voided space.

...

_News Reporter: Hello this is James Jameson. Last night we have reported that a high school A honor roll student Reyanna Orton was raped and killed last night. We didn't know who it was. The investigators say that the person who did it also attended Vince McMahon high school. Because of the varsity jacket. The police has been searching for months and is going to call off the search. And in other news..._

_In the dimension it showed Randy who is extremely angry and hurt on his bed crying. Their mother knocked on the door and called on him. But he didn't answer. He looked up and saw a jump rope by his door. He got up and walked towards the rope. He sobbed and began to tie the rope around his neck. Then their little brother Nathan ran in the room. _

_"Mommy said-" Then he stopped and gasped to see what his brother was doing. He pulled on Randy's pants because he was so small." Randy stop it! I know what you are doing and please don't do it!" Nathan cried. _

_Randy started crying also, but he ignored his brother and grabbed a chair. He stood by the fan and tied the other end of the rope around it. _

_"Goodbye Nathan." _

_"Randy! Reyanna already died and I don't want to lose you too!" He cried his little eyes out. _

_Randy turned to him and cracked a little smile. "You will see us both one day." Then Randy looked up and kicked the chair causing him to fall._

_"NO!"_

_..._

Reyanna pulled away from Christian with tears in her eyes. She looked at him as he looked at her with a sorrow look on his face. Reyanna tried to gather all of the thoughts. She looked back up at Christian.

"Who are you? W-what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a fallen angel. God send me back to this earth to let me encourage humans to live a better life." Christian explained.

"But-but-but you can't be gay and-"

"That was the stereotype that he has chosen." Christian said.

Reyanna stood there for a moment then she spoke again. "I'm going to be raped and killed?"

"No. Not anymore." Christian did a hopeful smile. "It would have happened after school at 4:09 in the alley."

"That sound." Reyanna whispered to herself.

"Yes. John had saved your life actually." Christian said.

Reyanna nodded her head. She opened the janitor's closet and opened the door. She saw John and Randy standing there. John's eyes widened when he saw Christian walked out of there with her.

"Oh hell no! Why is homeboy walking out here with you?" John cocked his eyebrow.

Instead of Reyanna answering she pulled him to her and started kissing him passionately.

"I love you so much." Reyanna said through his lips.

"I love you too." He said back to her. They continued kissing and everyone around there got sick of them.

"Sick!" Randy said. "I'm going to go eat..again."

"Me too baby boo." Sam said as everyone else walked away and left John and Reyanna alone together.

_**Listen my little lunatics. I know a while back that I said 'See ya in 2 days'. Well I worked so hard. I designed 5 outfits and wrote a hell of a long chapter! So please check out the outfits! They are on my profile! Okay I love you guys! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	22. If I die

**Randy**

After a long day at school and from a fantastic Friday, Randy was tired. He walked inside and saw his sisters on the coach. Becky was laying down watching Spongebob and Reyanna was talking to John on the phone. Reyanna had to stay home because she was 'dealing with a lot of things'. Becky and Nathan just get out of school earlier than them. He walked over to where Reyanna was and plopped on the couch.

"Aww baby you know that I love you very much...Yes of course I know...You are so sweet...Okay I have to go...No you hang up first...No you..." Reyanna said talking to John on the phone giggling like a silly little kid.

Randy _**hated**_ when couples do that. He didn't want to bother their little mushy session but they were doing this for a while. Randy grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Hang up now!" He yelled through the phone.

"_Wow Reyanna your voice has gotten deeper." _John said through the phone. Stupid.

Randy rolled his eyes and hanged up. He looked over to Reyanna who were folding her arms under the covers.

"That was very rude."

"You kept saying 'No you hang up'," He said in a mocking tone. "Over and over! It was like for 10 minutes."

"For your information it was 15 minutes." Reyanna said.

There was a long silence besides the TV playing.

"Randy, can I ask you something?" Reyanna said.

"You already did." Randy said looking at the TV.

"No like, seriously." she said.

Randy looked very close into her eyes. She was indeed very serious. "Hey ponytails." he said calling Becky who turned around. "Beat it." he pointed his thumb towards her and Reyanna's room.

"For what? Why are you kicking me out?" Becky asked curiously.

"Because you are too nosy."

"I have the right to be in this r-"

Randy started to glare at her. She was always scared of that look. She got up and ran into the other room.

"Okay short stuff. What's up?" he asked.

Reyanna looked down playing with her manicured fingernails. "If I..ever die, like tomorrow or even right now," she began pausing at every statement. "Would you..kill yourself for me?"

Randy looked at her and sat up. There was a very long pause. Reyanna bit her lip. She was silently regretting answering the question.

"Whoa." was all he could pretty much say at that point. "Where did that come from?"

"It was just a question."

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah."

"Why would you ever do that?" she asked. She didn't notice that she just broke a nail. She was too worried by Randy's answer.

"Because you are the only person in this family so far that gives a damn about me. If you are gone then..I wouldn't know who else to turn to." He said.

"What about Dad?"

"Sure he visits me. But if he dosen't care about you then he dosen't care about me."

"Look Randy I wouldn't want you to kill yours-"

"Reyanna I don't care what anyone says. I made an oath to myself that I can take care of you 'till the day I die. And if you die before me then..there is no one else to take care of."

"What about Becky and Nathan? They need you more than anything." She asked.

"Dad can take care of them. After 4 or 5 years they will go on and forget about us."

"Just like Dad forgot about me." Reyanna said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He didn't forget about you, he just-"

"Well why don't he ever come and see me? He never gives me anything for Christmas. Only you, Becky, and Nathan. Do you know how that feels? To be unloved by your own father?" she wailed.

"He loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"He needs to learn! He never does anything for me! I just-I just-don't know what to do." She was crying now.

Randy pulled Reyanna to him for her to cry. That is what he will always be. Her shoulder to cry on. Her protector. Her older brother.

**_Sorry I took so long! I was grounded! And still am. ^_^. Oops. Well I know this chapter was a little boring or sad or whatever but I hoped you enjoyed it! :D REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	23. Baby pictures and sexy Mexicans?

**Jeff**

In Ms. Sanders class everyone was finishing up on today's lesson. Jeff looked over at Reyanna to copy her work but he couldn't help but notice Shawn who was doing his work. Yes the same Shawn who hates assignments, the same Shawn who barley comes to school sometimes, the same Shawn who...had sex with Ms. Sanders.

Jeff looked over at Ms. Sanders who was staring at Shawn doing his work in a dreamy way.

"_That's it!"_ Jeff said in his head. "_This is how he is passing. Of course she wasn't just gonna throw a 99 in his report card. She had a plan. More work, more sex. Oh yeah, I see your dirty work bitch. And I'm gonna catch you if you know it or not."_

...

**Reyanna**

"Oh my god you guys," Kelly began twirling her hair. Her, Reyanna, Sam, and Mickie were by Reyanna's locker talking. "Two big things."

"You have two manicured hands?" Mickie guessed.

"No. Number 1," she said putting up one finger. "Mike is back."

All of the girls rolled their eyes. He's back already?

"Number 2," she said putting up another finger biting her lip. "The new guy is like so hot."

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me? You don't need to worry about that!" Reyanna joked. "You have a man. You have my brother!"

"Girl please. I'm a pimp and you know this." Sam joked back giggling with the other girls.

"Oh and he's Mexican." Kelly said smiling.

"I know who you're talking about." Mickie said excitedly. "He lives across the street from me. He just moved here from Chula Vista."

"Is he short, have a killer tan, and has a nice bod?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, yes, and girl you know this!" Mickie smiled.

"Wait short?" Reyanna said. "Shorter than me?"

"There is no one in this earth that is shorter than you." Sam said. "You are like a cute little troll doll."

"Sam's right. And he's taller than all of us. Well just by a little." Mickie said.

While they were talking they heard a bunch of girls squealing in the hallway. They all looked over to see what was going on. They realized it was the new guy walking inside the room. He was as sexier as Sam and Reyanna thought he would be. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and short hair. He walked down the hall like he was king of the world. He even taunted by winking at girls. He walked over to where the girls were.

"Hey Mickie." He said.

"Hey Oscar. Are you finished packing?" she asked.

"Yeah just about. Thanks for helping us pack."

"No prob."

Oscar noticed the other girls. "Whoa. Are you going to introduce me to your beautiful friends?"

"Kelly, Sam, and Reyanna is the short one." Mickie said pointing at all of them.

"Nice to meet you." Reyanna said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet _you_." He said putting his shades to his nose looking at her chest.

Once Reyanna was about to say something John stepped in between them.

"Holy s**t!" Oscar exclaimed looking up at 6 foot John.

"Hiya. I'm John and that's my girlfriend. We're not gonna have any problems as long as you keep your hands off of this fine piece of ass." John explained.

Reyanna hit John on the arm for that last part. Oscar nodded his head rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah. Off limits. Got it." he said.

...

**Christian **

After putting his stuff away Kelly ran up to his locker.

"Oh my god, Christian. Have you seen the new guy?" She asked.

"Yes." Christian said rolling his eyes.

"How did you know him? Did you meet him?"

"No."

"Then how did you know." She asked looking weirdly.

"Because I..just know." he said.

"Well cool, see ya later."

As Kelly walked away Christian shook his head. Does she even have a new crush?

...

**Shawn**

After he finished his work Shawn seemed proud of himself. He even set his paper out neatly on his desk. Breaking the silence Reyanna was walking in with some dude. Shawn had never seen him before. Maybe he was new.

"Oh yes. Class this is Oscar. He's new. Please make him feel welcome." Ms. Sanders said ushering Oscar into his seat. "Okay students this week I want you to show me pictures from the past and stories of the future."

The class nodded their heads and started to have conversations.

"Okay calm down. Tomorrow I want you to bring your baby pictures." she smiled.

"This ought to be interesting." Jeff smirked.

"If you can't bring them tomorrow then it is due Friday for a 70."

After she announced that the bell rang for next period.

...

**Adam**

After school Adam walked inside his house with his doll baby in hand. He saw his mother making dinner for everyone.

"Hello sweetie how was school?"

"Good." He mumbled. "Mom do I have any baby pictures?"

Judy held her hand to her heart. "Yes, of course." She walked to the drawer. "Aw sweetheart I have never let these go."

"Okay mom remember: No embarrassing ones." He said he turned around and saw Jason walked from the bedroom. Adam was about to glare at him but Jason actually greeted him.

"Hey Adam. How was school?" He asked.

Adam was shocked. He looked over at his mother who was smiling. He turned back to Jason in response.

"Good."

"Okay. And Judy could you record the game for me? I have to go to work." He asked nicely.

"Of course sweetie." she said kissing him. "See you later."

Jason walked out of the door still leaving a shocked look on Adam's face.

"What...the...f**k?"

"Language." Judy warned.

"Mom, what happened? Did someone die?" he asked.

"No. And isn't it great? I convinced him to stop drinking. And now he is sober." she smiled. She walked off and continued looking for baby pictures.

Was he in some type of reverse universe? Adam didn't know what was going on but at least he can finally come home without getting a beat down.

...

**John**

The next day everyone had gave Ms. Sanders their baby pictures. And they didn't know what she did to them. But all the Juniors were reported to the gymnasium again.

"Attention students." Ms. Sanders said on the microphone. "Remember when you all gave me your baby pictures? Well today I am going to show them to the whole school."

All of the students gasped. They were not expecting this. The big screen went down and Ms. Sanders slid in the first baby picture on the projector.

"Okay first up is..Adam Copeland."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Adam exclaimed.

Once everyone saw it they aww'd. Adam was freaking out.

"Next is..Jeff Hardy."

"That's okay. My picture is badass." Jeff said with his arms folded.

Once they showed it everyone laughed because it was cute.

"Next is..John Cena."

"S**t." He said covering his face.

Once she showed the pictured everyone screamed. They couldn't believe that was John everyone turned to him and laughed.

"Next is..John Morrison."

Johnny smirked as she showed the picture. The girls sighed dreamingly.

"He's so adorable." Kim said.

"What happened?" Jeff joked as Johnny punched him in the arm. "Ow! Kidding."

"Next is..Reyanna Orton."

When she showed the picture everyone aww'd ad looked at Reyanna.

"She's still hot!" a random guy yelled.

Reyanna blushed and laughed.

"Next is..Oscar Gutierrez."

Once she showed it everyone had smiled and aww'd.

**_(Okay I'm just gonna skip the whole thing because I know that you are losing your interest. And pictures are on my profile.)_**

"I can't believe that she showed our baby pics." Oscar said walking down the halls with Reyanna.

"Well she's crazy like that." Reyanna said.

"Reyanna I know that you are taken but-"

"Don't even try it Rey."

A/N: They call him Rey because...IDK

"Well it was worth a shot I guess." He chuckled softly while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'll see you later." Reyanna said getting into John's car and riding off.

Oscar just sat there wondering. "_Damn. How can I get a girl like that?"_

**_OKAY! Please Review my little lunatics! And also please check out the baby pictures! Long reviews please! :D_**


	24. THE EASY CREW!

**Reyanna**

At home Reyanna and Randy were still talking about things that has been going on in Randy's room. They were laying down chatting. Not side by side or all on each other. (That's kind of incest) Reyanna was on one end of he bed while Randy was on the other.

"...and Rey just tried to hook up with me and everything." Reyanna said.

Randy sat up from his laying position. "Hook up?"

"Not like sex 'hook up', like go out 'hook up'." she explained.

"Are you sure? Because he seems kind of..what's the word?" Randy said jokingly putting his finger on his chin.

"Randy." Reyanna said his name slowly giving him a slight warning.

"Nah just playing. But real talk I think he seems a little shady." Randy said.

Reyanna looked up at him and shook her head. She noticed that his vocabulary had gotten more urban. "You need to quit talking to Sam."

Then he smirked. "That's my baby. You can't keep us apart. So stop hating."

"Whatever, I'm hitting your bestfriend's ass." Reyanna joked.

"Man, That's why I made out with John the other day." Randy smiled.

"That's why I made out with Sam!" Reyanna shot back.

_**A/N: They are joking! Please don't freak out any further.**_

Then they both laughed at each other.

"Everyone! Family meeting!" Their mother called.

They walked inside the living room where they usually have their family meetings. Nathan and Becky were already there on the floor. Reyanna and Randy sat at the nearest couch to listen what their mother has to say.

"You guys. I know that there are only 5 of us to handle-"

"You're pregnant!" Reyanna jumped up in joy.

Nathan and Becky exchanged smiles.

"Hell to the no!" Randy yelled. "How could you be pregnant?"

"No, no, no, no, no! You guys I'm not pregnant." she said quickly calming everyone down. "Okay, now the news is that Uncle Easy and the Easy crew ar-"

"NO!" All the kids yelled.

"You guys I know how much you are upset but-"

"Mommy I don't want them here." Becky said.

"Yeah!" Nathan joined. "I remember when Uncle Easy had ran over our dog, Flash."

"I remember when his oldest son Jasper watched me changed. _And_ he watched me took a shower!" Reyanna said folding her arms.

"I remember when all of his 40 kids walked in on me and my ex having sex, told Uncle Easy and Aunt Carol, and kicked me out of my own room!" Randy enraged.

"You guys! Calm down I know what all happened last year. He does not have 40 kids!"

"Seems like it." Randy mumbled.

"They are family and they need us. They have been there for us and now it is our turn." She said.

With that Elaine walked out of the room before they said anything smart. After she left they all groaned.

...

8 hours later Sam, John and Jeff came over to hang out. Reyanna made everyone a glass of of tea.

"We are going to be married one day Reyanna and you have to know how to cook." John smirked.

"Boy please. We are going to be eating TV dinners for the rest of our lives." Reyanna said.

"Aww poor John. But Mickie on the other hand, she can cook." Jeff said gulping his tea.

"I'm gonna have to live with you guys." John joked.

"Whatever John!" Reyanna laughed.

Then they felt rumbling on the ground.

"What the hell?" Sam said looking down on the floor.

"AAH!" Jeff yelped. "Earthquake!"

"No." Randy said. "It's..."

"Oh no!" Reyanna said running out of the room having everyone else close behind. Once they looked out of the window it was a beat down brown truck rumbling and shaking its way up the hill in their parking lot. The only thing that they can hear is screaming kids, loud talking, and Elvis playing on the radio.

"Oh s**t! It's Uncle Easy and the Easy crew!" Randy and Reyanna said together.

Then a man who looked like he had just took a trip from the 70's came out of the truck with his wife who looked normal. After them their 8 kids Jasper, the triplets, Little boy, Little girl, Little Buddy, and the youngest Big Baby. And those are their actual names!

"It's 1999 in the flesh." Jeff said while shaking his head.

"Maybe you guys should leave." Reyanna said feeling embarrassed.

"Out of the back door." Randy said feeling the same.

"Why? This looks interesting." John chuckled. "Besides I always wanted to see your family."

"Same here." Sam chirped to Randy. "How bad can they be?"

BAM! Uncle Easy knocked down the door with his foot and yelled. "WHERE ARE MY 4 OTHER BABIES!"

"Not here." Randy mumbled.

"There y'all are! Whoo wee! I haven't seen y'all since y'all was in the 3rd grade!" Uncle Easy said hugging them.

"We were in 9th." Reyanna said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Uncle Easy turned his attention on the others. "Elaine! Ya done sneak some more kids from the side?"

"Hello Uncle Easy and no these are their friends." She explained.

"Oh how y'all doing?" He asked greeting them.

"Good." John, Sam, and Jeff answered in unison.

"Alright then. MARY MAY! C'MON IN AND BRING THE BAGS!" Uncle Easy yelled outside the door.

Nathan and Becky walked in from the other room and hugged Uncle Easy.

"Hey! Aren't y'all twins?" He asked the two little ones.

"No. I'm older than her." Nathan said pointing to Becky as she pulled herself closer to Reyanna. Becky was so shy that she can't keep eye contact for long.

"MARY MAY!"

"I'M COMING YOU FAT ASS DUCK! DAMN CAN I AT LEAST GET SOME HELP WITH THIS S**T!" she yelled back.

"BITCH! YA ASS _**KNOW**_ THAT I HAVE A BAD FOOT! YOU KNOW WHAT? KIDS COME INSIDE! DON'T HELP YA MAMA WITH THE BAGS!" Uncle Easy yelled as the kids walked inside the house.

"F**K YOU EASY!" She screamed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SUGAR BEAR!" he yelled.

Jasper walked inside first. When he saw Reyanna he made a smirk on his face. Reyanna gave him a dirty look and put her arm around John's waist. John gave Jasper a warning look. Jasper figured it out immediately and looked the other way.

2 hours later the Easy crew was getting settled to their surroundings. Randy and Sam walked into the kitchen and saw the triplets Tink-Tink, Wink-Wink, and Blink-Blink were just standing there motionless. Sam laughed at their names.

"What do you guys want?" Randy asked.

They didn't answer.

"They don't talk much. They only three." Little Girl said.

"WHAT! They look 15!" Sam said with her eyes widened.

"Maybe we should go back into the room." Randy said putting his hand over his head.

...

John and Reyanna were laying down in the bed together. They closed the door so that they could block out all of the noise that was coming from the other room.

"Reyanna I have to tell you something and I am being truly serious when I say this." John said holding her hand.

"Okay what is it?" Reyanna asked.

John to a deep breath and began. "I've been..."

All of the sudden the kids knocked down the door and was screaming when they ran inside. They jumped on top if both of them and and broke some stuff.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Reyanna screamed from the top of her lungs.

The kids got startled and ran out. Reyanna's nerves was already firing up. She turned her attention back to John.

"So anyway..." She said leading him on.

"Oh um..nothing. Uh I have to go." John said getting up and walking out of the door. Reyanna sat there wondering. What did she do wrong? Or what's wrong with him? Well roaring at little kids isn't the biggest turn on but John doesn't normally act like that. She need to figure out what's going on.

_**I"M BAAAAACCCCCKKKK! Yes I'm big with an exploding chappie! And please make sure to leave some long reviews for me because I had test and I needed to study for the tests and I was so stressed. So the thing that will make me feel happy is for you to leave a long review! :D Thanks guys I Love ya! **_


	25. Enough Of The Lies

**_Yes I'm back! Sorry I was too busy…being lazy. But I am back. This chapter is going to be exploding and shocking! Dang I ruined it! T.T O well. Enjoy. _**

**Reyanna**

Walking down the halls of Vince McMahon high school, Reyanna opened her locker sadly. John has not been answering her phone calls, text messages, or IMs. After the night he left her house that Friday, he's been acting strange. Even when Randy calls him he never picks up the phone. Reyanna kept tears from streaming down her eyes and closed her locker. She turned around and saw Mike. Her stomach jumped as he backed her up to the lockers.

"You were the reason I was suspended and kicked out of the team!" he yelled in her face.

She looked around and noticed that the hallways were empty and the bell just rang. She gulped and folded her arms.

"Well what do you want me to do? Reverse the past?"

"I want you to get out of my way!" he yelled.

"No problem!" she yelled back. She tried walking off but he grabbed her arm roughly and snapped her into him. "OW! Mike cut it out!"

"Shut up! You better stop getting into my business. Or so help me," he warned as he tightened his grip causing her to scream. "You are going to be in a world of PAIN!"

He pushed her into the lockers getting ready to smack her in the face. Reyanna closed her eyes tightly as she got ready to get hit. Instead of him hitting her, she heard another voice.

"Yo man chill out! You never hit a lady!" the voice yelled. It was guy of course, with a light Mexican accent.

Reyanna opened her eyes and saw Rey standing in front of Mike who was very tall. The arrogant smile of Mike Mizanian started to come.

"Who are you?" he said with a mocking laughter in his voice.

"Don't worry about it coward! You don't need to be dragging a girl around like that." Rey boasted with confidence.

Mike pushed him as he easily caught himself. "What are you gonna do if I keep doing it. _Ese._"

It seemed as if that word was Rey's target to kick him straight in the bad area. Mike let out a yell as his head fell towards the ground. Reyanna smiled as Rey guided her away from Mike.

"Let's go. You need to get to class." He said gently.

"Thanks a lot Rey. Mike would have bruised me up back there." Reyanna said shaking her head.

"You're lucky that I was walking around all lost looking for my class." He snickered. "Say, I don't see your man any where. Shouldn't he be here walking you to class instead of me?"

Reyanna ignored his statement by rushing towards her classroom door.

"Well I have to go to class. Thanks again." She smiled.

"Alright you take care." He said with a hug. His hug was so soft and welcome. She almost didn't want to let go until she separated.

"Bye." She said quickly as she tried to walk inside the classroom as normally as she could.

"Ms. Orton, you are late. " Ms. Johnson said without looking from her teacher's book.

Reyanna just took a deep breath and walked to her seat. Johnny noticed something as she sat down. He turned around cautiously at her.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

"I-I was in the bathroom." She lied.

"There's a bruise on your arm." He said pointing at it.

"What!" Jeff exclaimed noticing the bruise also.

Reyanna widened her eyes. She spotted a big and dark mark on her arm. She attempted cover it with her books, but as she pressed the books down at her arm she winced.

"I fell down okay." She lied.

"Reyanna," Johnny said as his voice got even deeper and serious. "Don't lie to me. Who the hell did this to you?"

Everyone in the class started to turn at Johnny but he didn't seem to care. Reyanna face turned red in embarrassment.

"I told you that I fell!" Reyanna said pleading.

"On what?" Jeff chirped in. "A fist?

Reyanna was about to say something until the announcements came on.

"Attention students, emergency meeting in the auditorium issued by Mr. McMahon. I repeat, emergency meeting in auditorium."

…

As everyone was walking into the auditorium Reyanna and the others saw John sitting in a chair on the stage handcuffed she believed. His hands were behind his back and a security guard was behind him. Seeing this Reyanna stopped and stared at him until he saw her. Once he saw her his expression got a little more relaxed but still deeply worried. Sam pulled Reyanna from her spot as they took a seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all know Mr. Cena right?" He asked.

Everyone one in the room nodded their heads.

"Good now that we know who he is, we wanted to warn you that he had raped one of our students here. Ms. Foxx please stand."

Then a familiar girl that Reyanna saw before, Alicia Foxx stood up with her head down. Reyanna nearly had a heart attack. She was breathing uncontrollably with tear almost instantly rolling down her face.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!" John yelled.

"Silence!" The security guard behind him yelled inside his ear.

"I know that it is shocking for you all," Mr. McMahon continued. "The rape occurred Friday night after he left someone's house."

Reyanna lost it. She stood up and screamed. Everyone turned to her direction as she ran outside.

John got up and followed as the security was close behind John. Reyanna was in the hallway with tears running down her face.

**John**

"Reyanna! I did-"

"You're sick! That was what you wanted to tell me? That you were going to go het some cheap ass and raped her instead?" she screamed in his face.

"Reyanna I swear that I didn't rape her!" John yelled.

"Stop it with the lies okay! I don't care how you end up. Just As long as you're out of my life!" Reyanna snapped.

John expression turned as if his heart was broken. "Look deep into your heart and believe that I didn't do it."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Reyanna said turning away and walking away from him.

"Let's go Cena." The security guard said pushing John outside the school doors.

A tear streamed down John's face as they pushed him inside the police car. John looked up and saw Jeff and Shawn at the window.

"John! We know that you didn't do it! We are going to put our money together and bail you out." Shawn said.

"Yeah, then you could go back with making out with Reyanna." Jeff said.

John glared at him. "Just shut the f**k up Jeff." He said as the car drove off.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "What did I say?"

**_Please review if you want more action! Remember you don't have to be a member to review. :D_**


	26. Chaklat Cake!

**Sam**

It has been half of a month since the shocking news came. Reyanna was crying and shaking violently on her bed. Sam was still wondering about what happened after John left the house. She was starting to get suspicious. John would never even **think **of doing that. Why would his own girlfriend accuse him of something he didn't even do? Well Sam wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was innocent, but he is a down to earth guy. Sam looked down at Little Girl who was stroking Reyanna's hair softly.

"Please don't cry cousin. Every thing gonna be fine. Just watch." She said gently.

Reyanna looked up from sobbing. It looked as if someone gave her two black eyes from her crying so much.

"N-nothing is going to be f-fine. I fell in l-love with a r-rapist." She managed to get out.

Sam shook her head. "John is not a rapist."

"Were you there? Did you see him not rape her?" Reyanna asked looking up at Sam.

"I ain't even had to! You and John were like super glued together. I most definitely think that he would never do that to you." Sam said trying to calm her down.

"HE WAS EAGER FOR SEX DURING THE RELATIONSHIP! He couldn't even wait to get in my pants! I tell him that I'm not ready and he goes and get someone else! IT…IS…DONE!" Reyanna exploded.

Sam widened her eyes and looked down at Little Girl who was now behind her. Sam was about to give Reyanna a look but then she saw Reyanna crying. It was like her baby sister wanting her bottle. Sam and Little Girl looked at her for a few minutes until Reyanna stopped crying.

"I-I'm so sorry. I've been stressing since I found out." She said wiping her tears away.

There was a long silence until Jeff and Shawn ran inside making noise.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" they both yelled repeatedly while fist pumping.

"What do you two want!" Reyanna snapped.

"Well excuse us!" Jeff said sarcastically. "We wanted to celebrate!"

"For what?" Sam asked confused.

"We bailed John out." Shawn said happily. "He's coming back in cinco days!"

"Five days? That's great!" Sam smiled.

"What? He's coming back in **three** days R-tard!" Shawn said.

"Guess what we brought." Jeff said excitedly. "We gonna go get it!"

They ran into the other room like childish little boys and ran back with a cake.

"We brought…"

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" they both yelled in unison.

Reyanna and Sam looked on the label and it spelled 'Chaklat Cake.' They both ignored it and played along with it. The Randy walked inside the room.

"Did someone say choc-"Randy stopped and looked at the label. "You spelled it wrong."

"Nu uh!" Jeff and Shawn said in unison.

"Yes you did. It's spelled C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E, Chocolate." Randy corrected.

Shawn and Jeff looked at each other and laughed. "Idiot." They said together.

Randy rolled his eyes as they got out the plastic knife to cut it. Reyanna was still laying down on the bed as Randy attempted to give her a piece.

"Want some?" he asked with another plate in hand.

"No." Reyanna mumbled.

Randy sighed and put the plate down on her dresser. "Reyanna, you can't just hold this grudge forever. You're acting like he raped _you_."

Reyanna sat up and looked at her brother. "You can't just sit here and tell me you witnessed him not do it."

"Look I knew John for years. There is no way that he would betray you." Randy sighed.

"How do you k-"

"When is the last time that he disrespected you? When is the last time he treated you like dirt? Can you even tell me when the last time he cheated on you? Me, Jeff, Shawn, all of the guys is around him 24/7 and we don't even catch him looking at another girl." Randy said keeping Reyanna there sitting silent. "So if you think that my best friend betrayed you…then you really need to work on your trusting skills."

Randy got up and left the room. Reyanna followed him leaving and noticed Sam, Shawn, Jeff, and Little Girl acting like they are eating cake and didn't hear anything.

"Ahem, hush mode." Sam coughed through her words.

"Ahem, baby mama drama." Shawn coughed through his words.

"Ahem, I'm actually sick." Jeff said coughing though his words.

Reyanna shook her head and lay on the bed.

…

**Reyanna**

On her calendar Reyanna saw that it was John's day to get out. It was a long three days of waiting. She took a deep breath and readied herself for this. Her Mom knocked on her door.

"Sweetheart, someone is here to see you." Her Mom smiled.

She already knew who it was. She couldn't believe that John came to see her. She wasn't ready to see him. Not after how she treated him. She didn't even deserve to face him. She turned around and smiled at her Mom.

"I'll be out there in a minute." She whispered.

Her Mom nodded and closed the door. Reyanna looked over at the bedroom window. She walked closer to it and opened it. She had to escape somewhere. She wanted to see John but at the same time she didn't. As she reached the other side of the window she ran as fast as she can. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. It was a male voice that called. That made her ran even faster. Those years of running track really paid off. She looked for a place to hide and swept quickly into an alley way. She stood there for a few seconds hearing someone else's footsteps. She was just waiting for John to find her already. Then she saw the shadow looked at her and walked closer. She opened her eyes and realized it wasn't John. It was Mike.

_**So tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Oh yeah and guys can you please subscribe I want you to know when the new chapter comes in. I will probably work on it tomorrow. I'd like to thank my fans (lol I don't have any) and reviewers. I love you guys!**_


	27. Jeyanna Forever!

**Randy **

Randy was watching TV on the couch relaxing. He had to babysit all of Uncle Easy and Aunt Mary May's children. That's right, all 8 kids. It used to be hard taking care of them but he finally got them under control. Still staring at the TV, Little Boy and Little Buddy walked beside Randy.

"Cousin, we hungry." he moped.

"What! You ate 5 minutes ago." Randy said.

"All we ate was five pizza slices, 6 cups of yogurt, and the whole cookie jar at the same time!" he whined.

Randy stared at him intensely and rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine."

Little Boy poked his lip out as the triplets walked in there as well opening their mouths and pointing to them.

"You guys litterally ate all of our food. No more food until I say so." Randy snapped. "Now go back upstairs."

"But we-"

"NOW!" Randy yelled extending the 'now' making the kids run upstairs.

Randy got back to watching TV as Elaine walked into the room.

"Sweetheart, have you seen Reyanna?" she asked worriedly.

"She's in her room." Randy mumbled.

"I just came from there and I can't find her. Her little friend was supposed to see her." she said.

Randy thought for a second then stood up in alarm. "Who?"

"He said his name was Mike and-"

"MIKE? Why did you let him in?" Randy yelled.

"Because he said that he knew Reyanna and-"

Randy grabbed his jacket and ran outside the back door to his car. Thoughts of what happened to Reyanna rushed through his head as he drove off. He looked around through every corner and every stop to see where she was. Finally, not to far from their house, Randy saw Mike kissing Reyanna's neck. Rage taking control Randy stopped the car in the middle of the ally and ran out. Before Mike could turn around or respond to the car door slamming, Randy pounced on Mike and started beating him repaetedly.

He continued to kick him in the face as Sam, Shawn, Jeff, Hunter, Johnny, Kim, Kelly, Mickie, Christian, and Adam ran into the scene. The boys started to beat Mike up while the girls helped Reyanna get out of there. After the other guys thought Mike had enough, Randy continued to beat him. Shawn and Jeff pulled Randy away from him.

"Randy, calm down." Hunter said helping Shawn and Jeff pulling him back.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!" Randy yelled.

"Randy, it's okay. We have to get Reyanna to the hospital. " Mickie said.

Randy sighed and calmed down. He looked up and Sam came running out of the car faster than a cheetah. Once she got to Mike she kicked him in the balls as he spit blood out of his mouth. She turned back around as Jeff gave her a high five.  
Getting into the car Randy looked back at Reyanna who was shaking and looking down. She looked terrible. She had a black eye, a busted nose and lip, and a giant bruise across her cheek. Tears filled Randy's eyes as Sam held his hand.

...

**Author**

Days went pass ever since the rape attempt. Randy has been seeing Reyanna in her room not moving or getting up. She's not even eating or talking. She was just depressed at what happened to her and so was Randy. Her full face was now just pale and really skinny. Randy couldn't pass by her room without feeling a rush of sadness flowing through him. Everyone has been visiting Reyanna daily and tries talking to her but she doesn't respond. The whole school sends her get well gift after get well gift but she never opens them or look at them. She just sits there like a dead corpse.

Reyanna was just laying there looking outside the window in the same position she stayed for the last 4 days. John walked inside of her room looking at her. His heart sanked so deep that he almost hit the wall. He's never seen Reyanna in a condition like this. He took a deep breath and walked by her bed. He looked around and grabbed the nearest seat and faced her but not in front of the window because he didn't want to ruin her daze.

"Hey." John said softly. "They found out that I was innocent and let me out. I bet you are surprised to see me." he smiled. "I really missed you and I know that we aren't going out anymore...I think, but I still want to see your face. Reyanna? Can you hear me? If you can I want you to listen really good. I love you. Ever since I first saw you, you had such breathtaking beauty. You still do. I could just look into your eyes all day. I deeply apoligize for what happened to you. I guess uh this would somehow be my fault for not being there."

John looked at her but she still didn't move. He hated the fact that she is sad. He put his hands over his eyes and sighed. Then those sighes turned into sobs, then those sobs turned into tears. He had a passion for loving her. He didn't want to lose her. He started remembering the first day they met. It was an instant connection. He felt that their love would have grown.

Suddenly he felt her soft hand grabbed his. He instantly stopped crying and saw her still looking out of the window. He didn't care, he was happy that she held his hand. He started chuckling and smiling.

"I love you." he whispered.

...

**Jeff **

The news about Reyanna actually holding John's hand was great for him. He realized she was actually getting better day by day. In health class he and Maria had to stay there while the class went outside. The reason being is because Jeff was cussing out their health teacher and Maria for not doing any of the work. Jeff didn't really care about staying in class from the fun activites is because he had his cell phone. Maria moved from her seat and next to his. Jeff looked up at her like she was crazy.

"So where's our baby" she asked.

"In my locker." Jeff mumbled as he began texting.

"Oh. We have to get our baby out of there before she like dies from no air. Or something." Maria slightly panicked.

Jeff put down his cell phone and groaned. "First off, are you stupid or are you just stupid?"

"Hmm well the second choice! No, wait the first one sounds more legit." she nodded happily.

"Second of all it's a doll!" Jeff sighed. "And C-" Jeff said as he held up three fingers. "Tink-Tink is a boy!"

"Oh I'm sorry honey." she moped as she patted his back.

"Honey? I have a girlfriend." Jeff added.

"But I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend." she gasped.

"No Maria. We're not." Jeff said.

"Of course we are. See?" Maria said.

Jeff was trying to see what she was presenting but instead she kissed him. Jeff tried to pull away but her lips tasted like cotton candy. As soon as he broke away he saw Mickie standing at the door glaring at him.

"Mickie!" he yelled in surprise as she walked out of the room. "Mickie!" he yelled again calling for her attention. "It's not what you think!"

Mickie stopped and turned around. "Oh really?" she said strangely calm.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Ok, it IS was it looks like."

Mickie huffed and walked away from him. Maria called Mickie's name as she turned around.

"We can like share him! My ex did that to me with his friends." she smiled.

Mickie rolled her eyes and walked away. Jeff put his arms over his head in worry.

"She knows where I live. She knows my locker combination. She knows my Mom. Damn it!" Jeff said.

"She probably doesn't care because she has another man on the side." Maria said.

All of the sudden Shawn came out of nowhere next to Jeff. "Damn bitch. She told you bitch."

"Shut up! Maybe...she does have another dude on the side."

_**Ha ha! I'm back! I know I had made you guys wait for a long time but I'm back. I am so sorry! I need some pet names for my characters! It's your job to do it. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**Example: Jeyanna= John and Reyanna :D **_


	28. Mickie loves Greg?

**Jeff**

Pacing around the room nervously, Jeff tried to figure out how to get Mickie back. Shawn, Hunter, Adam, and Christian sat there watching him pace around because they thought it was fun to see him freak out.

"You guys, I am in the litter box! Mickie is going to kill me!" Jeff said still pacing.

"Why did you kiss Maria in the first place?" Shawn asked eating a Twix bar.

"She kissed _me_!"

"Sure that's what they all say." Hunter said rolling his eyes. "This is like a stupid teen drama."

"Like Degrassi?" Christian said.

"Yeah like that." Hunter nodded.

"Hey!" Adam said. "Degrassi is awesome."

"You guys I am really serious! I need to get Mickie back before it's too late." Jeff whined.

Shawn threw down his Twix and stood up like a superhero. "I shall get Mickie back with you! No matter how hard it takes."

Jeff smiled and jumped around excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

Christian shook his head. "Something tells me that this plan will go down the drain."

Adam held his hand. "Yeah, I'll break up with Michelle and we can be together again."

"I promise I won't be too public this time." Christian said smiling.

"That sounds about right."

Christian giggled at Adam as he threw his hands in the air.

"Aboot?" Christian asked.

"Whatever! I'm proud to be Canadian." Adam said standing up triumpantly. "Yes I love maple syrup, yes I adore our bacon, and no we are not lazy like Americans!"

Everyone else in the room just stared at Adam.

"Ouch." Shawn chuckled.

...

**John**

John decided to prepare a visit for Reyanna. He had been visiting her for the past few days removing everything else off of his daily things to do. Walking inside the room, Elaine smiled at John.

"Good news. Reyanna is getting out of bed, moving around, and she's smiling. She actually ate today." she said happily.

John was just as excited as her. He hugged her and walked into Reyanna's room. He saw her brushing her hair and looking into the mirror. John smiled as he walked up to her and kissed her forehead. She stopped brushing her hair and smiled at him. He knew that she hasn't been talking for some reason. She is trying to bring out her inner confidence again.

"You are so beautiful." John said running his fingers through her hair.

Reyanna blushed and smiled wider. She really loved seeing John's soft side. It made him more romantic and attractive. She turned to kiss him on the lips. He rested his head on her shoulder as they at there to enjoy eachother.

...

**Adam**

Walking home, Adam saw Jason's truck in the garage. He used to get scared, angry, or even sad since he sees that he's home, but ever since Jacob has been sober he didn't do anything to harm Adam or his mother.

As he stepped inside of the house and saw Jason and his mother on the couch cuddling and watching TV. They both greeted him as he returned the greeting. Seeing his mother happy made Adam happy. He walked into his bedroom changing clothes. He took off his shirt and saw the past brusies Jacob had delivered. He gasped in shock because he was just now noticing them. There was one big and nasty one on his side. It the huge and purple which nearly made Adam cry. He jumped in shock when he heard his phone ring. He sighed and picked it up.

_Adam: Hello?_

_Christian: Hey Adam. I just wanted to check on you._

_Adam: Thank you so much Christian._

Adam stopped for a second to look at his brusies.

Adam: You're so sweet.

Christian: Adam, are you okay?

Adam: Yeah I'm fine.

Christian: I already know that you are hurting. And I need to tell you something.

Adam listened carefully to what Christian was about to say. Christian took a deep breath.

Christian: I am...a fallen angel.

Adam made a confused expression on his face. Adam was wondering what a fallen angel was. I thought that he only heard that type of stuff in sci-fi movies. Adam knew that Christian was serious by the tone in his voice. Adam shook his head and responded.

Adam: What do you mean?

Christian: God sent me down to earth to encourage humans to live a better life. I know it's confusing now but trust me things will come into play.

Adam: That's why you wanted us to go by the ally!

Christian: Yes. Now Adam I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

Adam: Christian wa-

Before Adam could say anything else, Christian hung up. The truths were coming all together. And the lies were coming closer.

...

**Jeff**

Jeff rolled his eyes as Shawn handed him the guitar. Jeff wasn't really a singer, but he could play some awesome guitar. Shawn had suggested that he could do a love song for Mickie. A very special one to paint out his love for her.

"Shawn, are you sure this is going to work?" Jeff said walking down the hall.

"Yeah buddy! You can sing can't you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Okay there she goes! Sing for her." Shawn said pushing Jeff to where Mickie can see him. She was at her locker and she turned to see him. She had a look on her face that says 'What the hell are you doing you idiot.' Even when she made the face Jeff took a deep breath and started singing.

"_Baby. Why did you-"_

Mickie closed her locker revealing a very handsome young man with light brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and the most handsome face that you can put on anyone (Picture of Greg on my profile). Jeff, who instantly stopped playing, and Shawn opened their mouths in agape. Mickie grabbed her stuff and walked to them with the random dude next to her.

"Jeff this is Greg. He's my ex and my next." Mickie said simply.

Jeff still had his mouth opened as Greg did a polite smile.

"Hey what's up?" Greg said holding his hand out to Jeff.

Jeff had the same expression but shook Greg's hand. "H-H-How ya do." he stuttered.

"Wait a mother flipping minute!" Shawn said. "Your next?"

"Yeah, when me and Jeff broke up Greg so happened to be in the L.A. area. He was my ex boyfriend for 3 years." Mickie explained.

"Why did you two break up?" Shawn asked curiously.

"I moved to Virginia." Greg said. "I told her if she had any break up problems then come to me."

"He was my _best _boyfriend." Mickie said making Jeff's jaw dropped even lower.

"Mickie, I don't want to make it even for akward for Jeff's part." Greg said being the nice guy in the situation.

"I know, but since he's a cheater I think he deserves the truth." she said giving him and evil smile. "Come one Greg. I want you to meet the girls. They will love you."

"Okay. See you guys later." Greg said.

"Bye." Shawn said. Then he turned his attention over to Jeff who still had his mouth. "That love song a was a stupid idea."

Jeff's face turned red and he screamed in the air. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCC-"

**_Wow poor Jeff. Lol Don't forget to review if you want another chapter._**


	29. Unwanted Conformation

**Randy**

At home Randy was combing Little Girl's hair as Becky, Nathan, and the rest on Uncle Easy's kids watched him. Little Girl kept crying because it hurt every time he brushed it. Randy tried to be as gentle as he can brushing it, but his hands are so strong and big. Little Girl sniffled as he kept combing.

"Hold still." Randy muttered.

"It hurts so much." she whined.

"I'm sorry. Okay I'm finished."

Little Girl sighed in relief as she ran to the mirror. Her eyes had grown wide in excitement.

"Wow thanks Randy! I never had my hair combed before. It looks so pretty!" she giggled.

Randy smiled as her little brothers complimented on her hair. He thought about something very important from the bunch.

"Kids, come here." Randy said leading them to the living room. They all sat down in front of him and listened to what he had to say. "Do you guys have any names?"

They all nodded and said their original names like Little Boy or Little Buddy. Randy shook his head and picked up Big Baby.

"Okay guys, I'm going to give you actual names." he stopped for a second to see their excited little faces. "You have to remember them okay." Randy showed everyone Big Baby. "His new name is...Brandon."

Little Boy walked up to him and jumped up and down. "What's mine? What's mine?"

"Uh, George." Randy shrugged his shoulders.

Little Bo- I mean George smiled and told everyone.

"Little Buddy's name is...Scott."

All the kids got happy as Randy started naming all of then. Reyanna walked into the room looking at how they were all excited they were from actually getting names. She giggled at how once they got their name they jumped in glee. She thought about the times when she was a kid and wondered if her Mom named her Reyanna off the top of her head or not. She smiled at when Randy named Little Girl: Olivia.

...

**Jeff**

During 8th period, Jeff was glaring at Greg who was changing. Shawn, Hunter, Christian, Adam, Randy, and John walked up to him and saw what he was looking at.

"Jeff, he's already taken. Get over it." Randy joked.

"Why would Mickie leave me for _him_?" Jeff said pointing at Greg.

"Greg is really nice actually." Hunter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, the other day in 2nd period we had a very nice conversation about extreme sports." John said. "He's awesome."

"He's smart too." Christian added. "We had a partner assignment yesterday and he helped me with the extremely difficult ones."

"He is really hot too!" Adam included.

"Yeah he is really hot." Christian blushed.

"Okay!" Jeff yelled making them stop. "I get it. He's perfect, but he's not me."

"Thank god." Shawn jokingly muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled offended.

"I'm just kidding buddy. Look how about you go talk to him." Shawn said pointing to Greg who is walking out of the door.

Jeff looked up and ran out of the door to find him. He looked at both sides and could not see him in sight. He rolled his eyes and turned to see Greg. Jeff yelped in surprise but shook it off a bit.

"Hey what's up Jeff?" Greg greeted.

"Greg, we need to talk." Jeff said seriously.

"Okay." Greg said following Jeff into an empty classroom.

Once closing the door, Jeff took a deep breath.

"Greg, I need to talk to you about Mickie."

"What's there to talk about?" Greg asked with his blue eyes turning a bright green.

"Well, it's that I think she's dating you to make me jealous...no offence."

Greg chuckled and pulled up a seat. His chuckle was a little _too _dark. Jeff began to shiver a bit by hearing it.

"No, I'm pretty sure Mickie likes me back. You see Jeff, Mickie and I have dated for a long time. I don't want to be the guy who hurts everyone's feelings but if she actually liked you then she wouldn't have ever separated from you in the first place." Greg said folding his arms.

"The reason why is because she thought I cheated on her. That girl Maria kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then you still cheated on her regardless. Obviously you don't care about her if you cheated on her." Greg stated.

"Look, I really care about her and I'm going to stop sitting her and watch my true love disappear while someone else takes her! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go ask Mickie to forgive me." Jeff smirked as he got up to leave.

In surprise Greg quickly picked Jeff up and slammed him against the wall. Jeff winced as Greg started to choke him.

"Listen here you little prick, you're not going to take Mickie away from me! I swear if you even think about getting back with her then there will be a lot of cuts all over your pretty little neck! Got it?" Greg growled at Jeff.

Jeff reluctantly nodded as Greg let him down.

"Somebody's been drinking their milk." Jeff managed to breathe out.

Greg smiled at Jeff as he left the room. Jeff was still on the floor with a red face and barely breathing. He has to figure out what he's going to do. Greg seems very serious to kill Jeff. He needs someone's help.


	30. FEAR

**John**

After spending the night over Randy and Reyanna's house for the third time this week, John grabbed his stuff to get ready for school. He looked up to see Reyanna walking out of her room with her backpack. John sighed and smiled at her. He was proud to see her getting ready to go back to school. John walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. Reyanna smiled and turned around as Randy walked out of the room seeing Reyanna with a surprised look on his face.

"Well look who's going to school!" Randy said smiling.

Olivia ran close behind Randy, hugging his leg. She had her bows in her hair ready for her first day of school, it was her first day going to school literally though. Her sandy red hair looked beautiful with her emerald eyes. Reyanna chuckled at her excitement which made John and Randy look up really fast.

"Did she just laugh?" Randy asked making sure he heard what he heard.

"I think she did." John laughed hugging Reyanna.

...

**Reyanna**

Going back to school from about weeks, Reyanna was happy seeing her friends again. She met Mickie's new boyfriend Greg. To her Greg seemed a bit shady, almost like he is hiding something. Reyanna ignored it though because most people seem to have that in them.

Reyanna was in 3rd period talking to Jeff in Home economics Jeff seemed more...scared than usual. He gets nervous every time Greg's presence arrives. Reyanna thought he was upset because since that's Mickie's new boyfriend.

"I'm telling you that something is wrong with that guy." Jeff whispered to Reyanna. "Doesn't he give you the creeps?"

Reyanna shook her head no as Jeff continued on.

"He is scary I'm telling you. The guys don't even believe me because he flaunts them with his charms and um smartness. Reyanna don't fall for it okay?" Jeff warned.

Reyanna just rolled her eyes and looked at the board.

...

**Shawn**

At the end of 2nd period, Shawn put up his stuff and sighed. Ms. Sanders smiled and started walking up to Shawn seductively. Shawn stopped her by throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"We can't do this anymore."

Ms. Sanders looked at him like he was crazy. She started to chuckle darkly as she locked the door. After locking it, she walked to where he was.

"That's a good joke Shawny." she chuckled. "You can't just stop making love to me everyday and act like it is nothing."

"I can actually." Shawn said turning to walk out of the door.

He cringed as he felt sharp nails dagger against his arm. He turned to see Ms. Sander's serious expression.

"You're not leaving me. I love you Shawn. You're the only guy who makes me feel like a woman." she said like it was an order.

"Ms. Sanders, what we do is wrong!" Shawn yelled as she made a shocked expression. "Yes I can't believe I said that either. I'm just 17 years old!"

"You're going to be 18 in July." she snickered. "I can wait."

"No. For that last time I don't want to do this anymore."

"You stay here right n-"

"I'm going to tell!" Shawn yelled pausing Ms. Sanders in her tracks. Seeing this, Shawn felt an overflow of confidence. "Yeah, that's right. I'm going to tell and everyone will know!"

Ms. Sanders walked around the room with a worried expression on her face. It was almost un-readable to Shawn but he knew that he had her right where he wanted her. Shawn decided he had enough of this and was about to open the door until-

"I'll kill myself."

Shawn quickly turned around at her glaring at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. You will be counted as a murderer. You wouldn't want that to be stuck in your head don't you?"

Shawn shook his head at her ridiculous statement.

"Just because you killed yourself doesn't mean I'm responsible." Shawn growled.

"That's not what my witness will say." she folded her arms as he shook his head in confusion. "I know people Shawn. People who will hurt your friends, your family, and you." she said walking to him. "So you can make this the easy way or the hard way."

Shawn sighed and did what Ms. Sanders wanted him to do.

...

**Reyanna**

Reyanna was going to walk home today because Randy had to stay late for practice. She sighed as she walked down the sidewalk leaving the school. It was always empty down that way so she liked going down that way. She was walking off into her own little world thinking of pace and love. She thought how John saved her to break her from her shell. She would've committed suicide if it wasn't for him.

Turning the corner, Reyanna thought that she heard a faint scream coming from an alley way. She stopped dead in her tracks and was listening to what was happening. She heard a girl screaming and begging for help. Reyanna focused her eyes on what was happening. Then she finally saw Greg zipping up his pants as Alicia cries on the ground with barely clothes on. Greg had an evil glare to his face with made Reyanna shudder and stood frozen in her spot but out of sight.

Greg pulled out a large blade and grabbed Alicia's hair. She screamed as loud as she can but he stabbed her in the neck. Reyanna formed tears as Alicia was touching Greg's face which makes her blood creates smear marks on his face. The scene was horrifying to Reyanna or to anyone actually. The next the she knew Greg's eyes locked with hers. She gasped and tried to run as he roughly grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall.

Tears welled up in Reyanna's eyes as she saw Greg's usual bright green eyes turn dark.

"Hello Reyanna. Did you enjoy the show?" Greg asked in a twisted background to his voice.

Reyanna stayed there stiff just staring at him filled with fear. Greg pulled out the bloody knife and showed it to her.

"I would hate to cut up your pretty face. I will if I have to. Do you see where I'm getting at?" he asked glaring at her.

Crying, Reyanna just simply nodded at his question. An evil smirk spread across his face as he sniggered.

"Oh I forgot. You can't talk. Which makes it better for me?"

He started sniggering louder and darker as Reyanna looked at him with fear.

"Could you imagine how many stabs would be across your little body?" he was laughing evilly now as he picked up the knife stabbing the wall directly next to Reyanna's face. It was so close she thought that it could've cut her hair.

Reyanna started to hyperventilate and cry as Greg pouted playfully.

"Don't cry, everything will run smoothly as long as you don't tell anyone. Especially Mickie, You can't imagine the fun I will have with her." Greg leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "It's a secret."

Greg kissed her forehead and started to walk away. He turned around at Reyanna as if he had forgotten something.

"You might want to get home. There's a lot of psychos out here." He chuckled as if it was a funny joke.

Reyanna dragged on the ground sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She had to tell Mickie. She had to tell someone. Greg is completely insane and he could kill her in a heartbeat. She glanced over at the dead body next to her and threw up.

* * *

**_Wow apart of that chapter was pretty dark. Maybe my best ever written! Whoop whoop! Review! They are the only reason I keep writing this. And of course you guys! :D_**


	31. I Can Break You

**Reyanna (short chapter)**

After witnessing the rape and murder, Reyanna is more shaken up than ever. She's never been so scared in her life. Earlier today she saw Mickie happily laughing with Greg down the hallways. Greg saw Reyanna and gave her a casual smile like nothing happened at all. He is completely crazy and Reyanna and Jeff both knew it. She really knew that she needed to tell someone.

Reyanna was walking down the hall in a trace trying to stay calm. She started to think of yesterday. She was remembering the blood, the screaming, and the evil sniggering. She didn't know what to think or expect about Greg. To think that this nice and caring guy was actually a serial killer and a rapist.

"Hey Reyanna." Someone called her name.

She startled and spun around at the caller. She turned to see Rey running up to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "You look pale."

Reyanna shook her head slowly as the hallway started to empty. She and Rey were standing next to the lockers completely alone.

"You're not?" then Rey let out a 'oh' as if he understood what was wrong. "I remember and I'm sorry for what happened to you." he said somberly.

Reyanna looked to her left and right, and there was nobody else in the space that they were in. She had to tell someone the truth and that person is Rey. She let out a whimper as she attempted to say something.

"Well, I'll pray for you Reyanna. Catch ya later." he said turning around.

Reyanna started to whimper louder as tears filled her eyes. She forced something out of her mouth but it was only a whisper. She kept trying to let it out but time was running out. Rey was already turning the corner.

"Rey." Reyanna said weakly.

Rey quickly turned around and walked back up to her. Thank god that he did because Reyanna found the strength to let something out.

"What is it Reyanna?" Rey asked as if he had all of the time in the world.

"G-G-Greg." Reyanna whispered faintly.

Rey seemed as if he doesn't understand. He stepped closer trying to hear her better.

"Huh? What about Greg?" he asked.

"Greg...he is..." Reyanna was still trying the force the words out of her mouth as Rey carefully listened.

"Greg is what?" he asked trying to get it out of her like she is a baby learning how to talk.

"He's-"

Reyanna stopped in her tracks to see Greg right behind Rey with rage in his eyes. Reyanna stood frozen in fear as she stared at him. Rey cocked an eyebrow and turned around and jumped.

"Oh Greg you scared me." Rey chuckled as Greg laughed with him, giving him a slap. "What's up man?"

"Oh I was just walking around and then I saw you two." he said looking at Reyanna.

Reyanna could actually see the intense fire in his eyes as he smiled.

Rey laughed and turned to Reyanna. "I know what you were saying! You were saying Greg is behind me."

Reyanna looked at Rey like he was stupid as Greg's lip twitched a little with anger.

_"Please don't leave. Please don't leave. Please, please don't leave." _Reyanna prayed to herself that Rey won't leave her and Greg alone.

"Well I better get heading to class. I'll see you guys later." Rey said walking off.

"Bye Rey." Greg said with satisfaction in his voice.

Reyanna's heart dropped as she closed her eyes. She tried to walk away but Greg snatched her wrists which made her yelp. Greg pushed her to the lockers and put his strong hand over mouth.

"I am going to put my hand down and if you scream I will f**k your face up. Got it?" he growled in her ear as she cried and nodded.

He put his hand down hesitantly as she stayed silent.

"What did you tell him?"

Reyanna shook her head 'no' meaning nothing, but Greg thought she meant that she wasn't telling him. His face grew angrier as he gazed into her eyes. His stare was so intense it hurt Reyanna inside. His expression calmed as he realized that she can't talk.

"I hope that you enjoyed your last talk with Rey." Greg smirked walking in the direction that Rey walked to.

Reyanna's eyes widened. She wanted to stop Greg by grabbing his shirt but she paused. No way she was going to make him angrier. She pulled her hand back to herself and started crying. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. She was hoping that it wasn't the principal, and if it was then she sat there until the footsteps got closer.

Then a strong pair of arms hugged her securely. She wondered and turned around to see John. He knew how it went, he didn't ask her any questions for now and he always decided to ask later. Right now it's just him and her against the world. Reyanna suddenly felt more safe and protected.

**_REVIEW or there will be no more! :D No jk but reviews would be nice. _**


	32. She's going Away

**Jeff**

Jeff was getting more and more paranoid by the minute. Greg and Mickie's relationship is growing stronger every day. He ran to his friend Shawn for advice. Shawn seemed very available at this time so he stopped at Shawn's locker.

"Shawn! I need your help. It is for real this time. Mickie and Greg are-"

Jeff was interrupted by Shawn pressing his finger at Jeff's lips. He seemed very tired and irritated so Jeff decided to shut up. Shawn slammed his locker and turned to Jeff.

"Don't you say ONE frickin' word to me!" Shawn yelled. "You think you have problems? I have SERIOUS ISSUES!"

"You got that right." Randy laughed walking up.

"I have been molested by my teacher for 5 months and my Mom is sending me to math camp! God Freaking dammit!" he screamed throwing his bag across the hallway as students started to stare.

"Uh, I haven't heard a single word about Math camp." Randy said confused.

"Yeah, Prom is almost here and I need to work on my A game with Kelly." Shawn said calming down.

"PROM?" Jeff panicked. "I need to find Mickie."

With that, Jeff ran down the hall. Shawn and Randy looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and see what was going on with their _normal_ friends.

**Reyanna **

With her voice back to full life, Reyanna was down the hall wondering what she was going to do. Greg was a very dangerous dude and she didn't want anything to do with them. She heard someone storming down the hall and turned around. It had to be Jeff running down the hallways like a maniac.

"Jeff!" Reyanna called as he stopped in front of her.

"Reyanna! Prom is tomorrow and there is no way Greg is going to be Mickie's prom date."

"Jeff, I have to tell you something about Greg..."

"Yes, I know that he is an evil psychopath." Jeff said rolling his eyes and taking her arm as she sped down the hall with her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Reyanna apologized as Jeff as dragging her tiny frame.

"It's fine. Now we have to save Mickie." they exited the school building without permission for anyone. Reyanna wanted to save her friend and wanted Greg to be sent to prison. Jeff wanted to protect the life of his first love.

...

Jeff planned to sneak into Greg's house and try to find evidence and Mickie. She had to be over there because they both didn't have to go to school for B day. Jeff and Reyanna hid behind to bushes as they slid beside the windows.

"Really? The bushes? This is lame." Reyanna whispered.

"Hey! Where else are we going to hide?" he silently snapped.

"Shush. We're going to get caught."

**Jeff**

Jeff looked through Greg's living room window and saw nobody in sight of the room. He slowly lifted the window and stepped inside. He used some of his durability to sneak around in the house. He couldn't find where Greg or Mickie is. It was almost too quiet inside of the house.

"Hm, maybe they did had to-"

"Go to school? No." a voice said as Jeff snapped around. His eyes widened in fear as he realized that it was Greg.

"Me and Mickie just had a little chat." Greg said evilly and psychotically.

"Where is she?" Jeff growled as his ego took over.

"Oh don't worry about her. She will mostly enjoy her 'celebration'." Greg said as he circled Jeff.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing." Greg made a pout with a childish voice. "She's going away."

Jeff attacked Greg but it didn't work. Jeff was met by a sharp knife through his chest. He yelled in pain as Greg laughed at him.

"Do you know what I do to my victims?"

Jeff could barely speak for blood was reaching his throat. Greg pulled the knife out of Jeff as he heard his broken bones cracking. He walked to his closet and opened it. Jeff widened his eyes at what he saw in Greg's closet.

**_The End. Lol Just kidding. I'm back! I finally had time to finish this very short chapter that sucked. Oh well. I hoped you guys missed me. :D I really missed my reviewers. Hopefully I could bring up a new chapter my Friday and continue it normally. REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	33. GUESS Who's BACK!

I AM BACK! :D I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I forgot about this story! I just remembered it. I looked at the reviews and I almost cried for how amazing you guys are! But I'M BACK! I will try to add a new chapter by tonight :)


End file.
